Lazos de odio
by Rini4mril
Summary: La confianza y lealtad es lo más importante para la raza youkai.Faltar a la lealtad es suficiente para que dos familias rompieran sus lazos y se alejaran por siempre. Sin embargo,¿el destino se encargaría de unirlos nuevamente a través de Sesshomaru y Rin? Ella,una joven testaruda y orgullosa ¿podría doblegar al demonio blanco?
1. capítulo 1:la flor del manantial

Los personajes mencionados en esta historia no me pertenecen,son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

Yo los uso sin fines de lucro.

La historia es mía.

Lazos de odio:capítulo 1

La flor del manantial.

Período Edo:1615

Tras haber sobrevivido a tantas guerras y muertes,el país Nipón empezó a reivindicarse y poco a poco recuperar la tranquilidad que en tantos años se les había arrebatado a los lugareños,quienes sufrieron a causa de la guerra civil desde el período Sengoku hasta el período actual.

Aún así;los más pobres eran todavía marginados. Los señores terratenientes daban pequeñas partes de cosecha a los campesinos que tan sólo servía para poder sobrevivir,ellos aseguraban de aquella manera que los jornaleros volvieran día a día a trabajar en sus tierras.La injusticia y tiranía humana aun no erradicaba del todo...y justo en esa época,en un mundo donde a penas y se restauraba la paz entre los humanos,los youkai se hacían más fuertes y eran legendariamente gloriosos y temidos por los mortales.Éstos seres demoníacos habían desplegado sus fuerzas en busca de más poder,y actualmente dominaban gran parte de los mas ricos territorios.

El clan de los perros demonio era gran líder dentro de varias razas de monstruos que les servían o eran aliados.Su poder y majestuosidad los llevó hasta la cúspide de entre los muchos demonios en esa época.

Habían dos familias que habían adquirido mucho mas respeto dentro de todas las castas. Los Taisho y los Yuko eran provenientes de familias nobles de entre los youkais,los de sangre pura y nítida reputación.Grandes en poder,valor y honor,jamás habían hecho un acto deliberado que acabara con su intachable honor youkai.

Las grandes cabezas de estas familias compartían los triunfos de haber conseguido toda la estabilidad en sus tierras.

Toga Taisho; general y señor de los perros,el guardián del viento del oeste tenía un gran lazo con su amigo Tsukuyomaru Yuko,cuyo nombre significaba;noche de luna llena.Ambos habían decidido unir en matrimonio a sus dos hijos primogénitos para hacer de este lazo amistoso aún más sólido y profundo.

Usualmente pasaban juntos las tardes reunidos con sus esposas e hijos.Shiori y Sesshomaru eran los primogénitos a los cuales ya se les había comprometido desde que estos llegaron al mundo.

La pequeña niña de característica amable y cálida no se llevaba nada bien con quien sería su esposo,para ella era un niño demasiado serio y antipático.Simplemente no eran amigos y le caía pésimo.

Ambos palacios estaban edificados uno a lado del otro,eran grandes y lujosos.

_-O-_

Los años fueron avanzando y la estabilidad de los palacios y la amistad siguió unificada.Mas hubo un día en que Tsukuyomaru y Shiori_de a penas cinco años_sufrieron la pérdida de Shizu,esposa y madre.

Siempre habían batallas las cuales debían ganar para mantener sus territorios seguros,en el período Sengoku;humanos,espíritus y demonios también libraban sus propias guerras...y,quien ganaba se volvía más poderoso y se hacía dueño de gran reputación y respeto.

Esa vez,Shizu acompañó a su esposo.La pelea la hizo perder la vida.Toga,quien poseía la espada que domina el mundo celestial quiso devolverla a la vida cosa que Shizu descartó tras su último aliento.

Decidió dejar a Tsukuyomaru y a su hija Shiori,sus razones fueron un corazón herido,resoluciones equivocadas llenas de amargura.Su corazón herido sangraba más que su cuerpo.

Supo que Tsukuyomaru se había interesado en una humana,una sacerdotisa a la cual descubrió observarla de lejos.Sin embargo,nunca hubo una traición de su parte,nunca pensó en destruir su matrimonio, mas bien era una admiración hacia la mortal.

Shizu prefirió morir a sufrir un matrimonio roto,porque lo intuía...imagina que en un par de años se separarían.Así que, la youkai murió llevándose aquel secreto a la tumba.Supo en su lecho de muerte que estaba siendo egoísta con su hija al privarla de una madre a tan temprana edad, pero su cobardía de perder a su compañero de tantas décadas había podido más que su amor por Shiori.

Tardaron en superarlo pero salieron adelante solos.Fue hasta dos años después cuando Tsukuyomaru se acercó a la sacerdotisa la cual al principio trató de purificar sus energías demoníacas al no saber sus intenciones.Sin embargo cuando ella constató que era bueno empezó a hablar con él, para meses después hacer nacer una relación intensa de amor puro.

_-O-_

_¿Midoriko?_él llegó a buscarla como lo hacía casi todas las noches.

Tsukuyomaru había mandado construir con sus fieles lacayos una pequeña cabaña lejos del templo donde habitaba la mujer,era ahí donde se veían y tenían sus encuentros de amor.

Ya había quedado acordado que aquella noche se encontrarían.Tsukuyomaru sintió su aroma pero no la veía.Había algo extraño en ella lo cual distinguió antes de verla de frente.

_Buenas noches,mi señor_salió de dentro de la alcoba de los dos.Tsukuyomaru se mantuvo estático observándola aún sin contestar algo sobre su saludo demasiado respetuoso para su gusto,ya lo había dejado en claro con ella,muchas eran las veces que había pedido que no le tratase con tanto respeto.

El youkai entorno los ojos de bellísimo color dorado y luego sonrió.Pudo volver a notar una vez mas totalmente embelesado la radiante belleza de la mujer que amaba.Era una humana con poderes de sacerdotisa pero para él no era repulsiva y mucho menos era indiferente a lo única que para él resultaba ser esa mujer.Era consciente que con sólo esos pensamientos ya estaba traicionando el orgullo youkai,pero eso poco le importaba ahora.

Al notar que se quedaba de pie en el mismo lugar,sin acercarse como solía hacerlo_con confianza y con deseos de encontrarse_le hizo ampliar su sonrisa.Podía escuchar claramente como su corazón latía desenfrenado.

Él caminó hacia adelante y la cuestionó con la mirada sin decir nada al tenerla a escasos centímetros pero no vio mas que nerviosismo en sus preciosos ojos negro profundos,su aterciopelada piel lucía más blanca de lo habitual...estaba nerviosa,no cabía duda.

Entonces,Tsukuyomaru acabó de desvanecer la poca distancia que había entre los dos.

_Estoy embarazada_le susurró tímidamente consiente de que él la escucharía muy bien.Estaba cinta y él lo supo desde que divisó aquella cabaña ubicada a las afueras del templo sagrado.

_Es una bendición tener un hijo contigo,mi amor_le sonrió y la abrazó reteniéndola contra su pecho por un largo rato.

_Creí que no te agradaría la idea_él escuchó temblar su voz y un sollozo escapar al mismo tiempo.

Entonces,Tsukuyomaru tomó su pequeño y delicado rostro con una de sus manos y suavemente rozó sus dedos en su cutis con tal cariño que Midoriko sintió que las piernas le fallaban.La besó...un beso lento y lleno de amor.Él podía escuchar sus hipidos mientras seguía sosteniéndola.

_Pensé...que lo ibas...a tomar a mal_le susurró al poco tiempo en que se desparramaron en la madera del piso y hasta ese momento fue capaz de sincronizar sus besos y sus palabras.

_¿Como se te ocurre pensar eso,Midoriko?_Su tono ronco la hizo erizarse y sonrojarse.

_Es que...soy consiente de que mi bebé no será un youkai o un humano completo y temo por lo que pueda pasar.

_Nada va a pasar nada ¿entiendes? Yo voy a protegerlos a los dos.

Midoriko le regaló una de esas sonrisas que tanto adoraba ver el youkai en aquel rostro de porcelana.

En sus casi tres mil años,nunca previó que llegase a conocer el amor a tan alta escala,y por ello,esa noche,después de hacer el amor con su mujer decidió ya no seguir de ese modo e insistir todo lo preciso para que la sacerdotisa aceptara de una vez por todas irse a vivir con él y convertirse en su esposa. Ya había propuesto antes una unión a lo que Midoriko negó al temer por el futuro de su amado,sabía cuan grande era el orgullo youkai,siendo así prefirió permanecer viéndose cada cierto tiempo cuando él pudiera alejarse de los suyos sin tener alguna consecuencia por sus actos.Sin embargo esa vez,por fin Midoriko aceptó tomar el lugar que Tsukuyomaru le ofrecía.

Antes de ello;el youkai se adelantó para hablar con su hija Shiori,para que ésta también tuviese participación en una gran decisión como era tomar una esposa.

La pequeña Shiori entendía bien lo que su padre le había expuesto esa vez,y sólo bastó conocer a la mujer para que le tomara cierto apego,pues la dulzura de la humana era su mayor virtud.

Le gustó la idea desde el primer día que convivió con Midoriko.Su padre,completamente complacido por la madurez de su hija se casó con la sacerdotisa justo el mismo día que la llevó al palacio.

Sin embargo, Tsukuyomaru no mencionó nada a nadie de su matrimonio reciente ni siquiera a su gran amigo Toga, pensó en darse unas semanas antes de organizar mejor una ocasión para presentar a su esposa.

Midoriko sentía nervios de sólo imaginar verse rodeada de youkais tan poderosos con los cuales debía socializar,no era cobarde,pero esta situación era muy lejana en la que usualmente se desempeñaba, enfrentarse a estos seres en batallas que era el ambiente en el cual ella se desenvolvía como una temeraria usando sus grandes poderes espirituales para combatir espíritus y demonios...Qué ironía era la que la envolvía ahora.Se había casado con un youkai, tendría un hijo suyo y tendría que ser amiga de ellos,no podría haber una ocasión mas cuestionable que la suya en ese momento. Sin embargo,su esposo había catalogado a esos youkais como amables y buenos,eso le otorgó tranquilidad.

En esa ocasión habían sido invitados su hija y él a una cena con los Taisho. Toga Taisho no tenía idea de la nueva integrante de la familia Yuko así que la conmoción fue evidente cuando vieron a la humana entrar tomada de la mano de Tsukuyomaru. Irasue se levantó de su sillón y mostró repulsión y antipatía en sus ojos a tan curiosa visitante.

Y no fue mucho el tiempo que transcurrió para que refinada e indiferente levantara su voz ante lo que ella veía como un acto atroz.

_Tsukuyomaru ¿Qué hace esa humana contigo?_fue su claro cuestionamiento.

El youkai de ojos dorados y piel morena se quedó de pie y sintió un apretón en su mano,su mujer estaba demasiado nerviosa.Sin embargo su postura gallarda y fuerte no se vio abrumada ante tantos ojos acusándolo.

_Es mi esposa_vio la cara de asombro de Toga e Irasue,sin embargo,la segunda un instante después volvió a su mirada gélida y distante.:Y está esperando un hijo mio.

Obviamente el claro aroma de Tsukuyomaru en la humana era palpable,cualquiera con un olfato súper desarrollado como el de ellos podía darse cuenta de la situación entre esos dos,mas lo del bebé no se lo habían esperado,la confusión había sido demasiada como para darse cuenta al instante.

_Es increíble...difícil de asimilarlo viniendo de ti Tsukuyomaru.Entonces; encima de que te involucraste con una humana también procrearas un hijo hanyō con ella...qué bajo has caído.

Ahora Irasue unía los hechos extraños de haber visto distante a Tsukuyomaru algunos meses atrás. Para poder mantener una relación con una humana y no delatarse por el aroma extraño en su cuerpo debía alejarse,y era lo que había hecho.

Entonces,ofendida por las palabras tan frígidas dirigidas a su hijo,Midoriko habló;

_Usted podrá decir lo que quiera de mi procedencia mortal,señora,pero a mi hijo no se atreva a ofenderlo por ningún motivo,no es menos que nadie.

Sintió clara ofensa y desprecio en las palabras de la que se veía muy por encima de ella.Y la verdad es que su aspecto era hermoso y poseía una finesa apabullante.Era una youkai de noble casta.Pero, eso le valía un comino cuando se trataba del bebé que cargaba en su vientre.Faltarle al respeto aquella youkai no estaba en sus planes, de hecho no tenía nada en mente pero definitivamente había un límite que aquellos seres debían conocer pues bien era sabido que los youkais siempre solían ser demasiado arrogantes.

_Irasue...por favor_hasta ese momento Toga despertó de el leve shock que la noticia le había causado.Las cosas se habían salido de las manos y su esposa había dicho palabras demasiado directas que habían herido a la que decía Tsukuyomaru era su nueva compañera.Estaba confundido,pero no podía aborrecer ninguna acción de su amigo,aún y si esta fuese tan grave como significaba la pureza de su sangre para ellos...mantener su linaje a toda costa.

Toga estaba en la obligación de escuchar pues no tenía en planes acabar con un aliado y amigo de tantos años y tantas batallas. Debían hablar.

_No dije mas que la verdad, Tsukuyomaru_Irasue ignoró los reclamos de la mujer,y de una vez te advierto,nuestra palabra de unir a mi hijo con la tuya esta anulada.

Tsukuyomaru entorno los ojos y furibundo por esas últimas frases tomó más fuerte el agarre de su mujer y también de su hija,a quien recientemente rechazaba Irasue,e inmediatamente hizo escuchar su voz.

_No necesito aprobación, si estoy aquí es porque me sentía en la obligación de compartir mi felicidad con ustedes,pero ni mi esposa ni Shiori y mucho menos mi hijo necesita aprobación... vamos_estaban listos para irse.

_No...espera.Vamos a hablar Tsukuyomaru_éste observó de reojo a Toga_.Por favor_suplicó una vez más con un semblante afligido.

Aún así, Tsukuyomaru siguió avanzando y justo a la puerta de salida del palacio Taisho volteó levemente y dio una cabezada reafirmando que conversarían después.

Los Yuko volvieron a su palacio y dejó a salvo a su familia para luego regresar para hablar con Toga.

Éste no estaba en contra de la decisión de su amigo aún y con todo lo que esto implicaba para personajes tan superiores como ellos,habían muchos youkais que los admiraban y tal vez,tras esa decisión de su amigo le acarrearía cierto disgusto y confrontación entre los miembros del clan.Toga echó un suspiró cansado y a penas vio a Tsukuyomaru le hizo saber que las palabras de Irasue habían sido un error...claro,hablaba por él ya que la youkai ni siquiera discutió el tema,simplemente se levantó de su sillón y se marchó con su hijo que ya había emprendido camino hacia sus aposentos.

Mas aún con todas sus explicaciones supo que la relación entre ambas familias se había quebrado a partir de ese día. A pesar de que Toga dejara en claro que siempre lo apoyaría aún y con todas las reglas rotas, Tsukuyomaru se alejó a tal grado que prefería no cruzar los límites de su palacio con el otro.

En la misma situación en la que ambas familias estaban,fueron avanzando los meses;Tsukuyomaru ahora ya no hablaba con Toga ni para darse un saludo,sus relaciones habían sufrido un gran daño.Tan grande había sido la falta de confianza que,Yuko creó una de sus poderosísimas barreras de energía al rededor de lo que eran sus extensas propiedades no permitiendo acceso por ningún extremo de ellas.Había sido tan claro para Toga,que no vio otro remedio que tomar distancia y darle un tiempo a su amigo y compañero de batallas.

Midoriko era afectuosa y muy rápidamente se ganó el amor y respeto de todos los que vivían en la casa,los guardias y mucamas la veían como su señora y Shiori a lado de su padre retribuían su abundante cariño grandemente.La humana se había ganado una hija en Shiori,y ahora la pequeña youkai se veía muy ansiosa de que naciera su hermano menor.

El embarazo era muy notorio,ya faltaban sólo unas semanas para que el bebé naciera. Ahora era cuando las responsabilidades de Tsukuyomaru pesaban mucho ya que cuando tenía que salir para recorrer sus dominios,éste sufría por querer llegar lo mas rápido posible a su hogar para estar con su mujer y su hija mayor,sólo para mantenerse a la expectativa de que el nacimiento se diera con todos los cuidados posibles.

Una noche de primavera, mientras los rayos de la luna estaban tan claros,al fin se dio el día esperado,sólo que,Tsukuyomaru no estaba.

Shiori corrió a avisar a las mucamas cuando vio que su madre,Midoriko_la cual ahora llamaba así_se veía indispuesta y sufría de dolores de parto.

El palacio se puso en movimiento en sólo unos minutos,todos supieron que el nuevo hijo del señor Tsukuyomaru estaba naciendo.Le tenían gran lealtad a su señor ya que aún siendo youkais los que lo servían, todos esperaban el nacimiento del nuevo integrante de la familia.

Fue una largo parto,muy agotador ya que el bebé nació cuando el alba también nacía.

Después de tantos gemidos de dolor por fin se escuchó un llanto tierno y celeste que asombrosamente llenó cada espacio de el lugar.Era tanta la espera que se regocijaron al oírlo,pues lo esperaban enmudecidos.

De las nubes se vio bajar una luz plata.Las ráfagas de viento movieron los cabellos de Tsukuyomaru cuando éste pisó el suelo con la punta de sus zapatos tras haber tomado su forma humanoide.No tuvo que preguntar a nadie sobre lo que pasaba,olfateó el nuevo aroma...su cría había nacido.

Sentía esa mezcla de aromas entre su amada mujer y él.

El corazón aceleró su compás normal ,estaba emocionado.

Caminó inerte,sin mirar a nadie.Estaba extasiado de deseos de verlo,pero aun así su andar siguió tranquilo,y segundos mas tarde llegó a la puerta de la alcoba que compartía con su esposa.

Las mucamas afuera abrieron la puerta e inmediatamente entró y sus dorados ojos se encontraron con el pequeño ser que su hermosa mujer tenía en brazos.Midoriko le sonrió cansada,lo amamantaba.

Ese brillo que vio en sus ojos negros reflejaban ternura.Estaba feliz de tener a su hijo.

Se acercó,besó a Shiori en la frente la cual le mostró una hermosa sonrisa y entonces tomó asiento a lado de Midoriko y le dio un beso,uno de agradecimiento a tan grande esfuerzo y amor por darle un hijo.

Enfocó su mirada en el bebé y lo analizó a detalle.

Era rozagante, su piel tersa de porcelana idéntica a la de su madre.

_¿Quieres cargarla?_le susurró su esposa.

Frunció el ceño habiendo interpretado aquella pregunta muy bien.

_Una niña_la mujer asintió con la cabeza y sonrió.

Tsukuyomaru la cargó sosteniendo un delgada sonrisa.

Era una tierna niña que poseía rasgos de su madre y también había heredado algunos muy notorios de sí mismo.

Al examinarla pudo ver que tenía algunos cabellos color plata y cuando la pequeña abrió sus tiernos ojos notó que eran dorados.Se sorprendió,parecía una youkai pura,aunque,al oler su aroma se percibir claramente la esencia de la mezcla entre su esposa humana y él.No le importaba que fuese una hanyō sabía que esa bebé estaba predestinada a ser muy talentosa y extremadamente hermosa.

Entre sonrisas y felicidad los tres decidieron el nombre de la nueva integrante de la familia y fue acordado que su nombre fuese Rin.

Tan rápido pasaban las estaciones cuando se era feliz que lograba ser sorprendente lo mucho que Rin había crecido.Tenía unos meses ya había ganado peso,tamaño y también respeto entre los integrantes del palacio pues aun siendo tan pequeña era tratada como una princesa igual que su hermana mayor.

Una tarde,mientras Midoriko amamantaba a su hija se escuchó una fuerte alteración por parte de los guardias.Tsukuyomaru, Shiori y ella salieron a la entrada para ver qué pasaba.

El youkai endureció su mirada al notar a qué se debió tanto alboroto. Era Toga,había derribado su barrera y caminaba con paso sereno hacia donde ellos estaban.

La esposa del mayor,que previamente había dejado de alimentar a la niña se colocó tras de él en respuesta al pedido visual que segundos antes le había hecho su marido.

_Disculpa, tuve que deshacer el campo de energía para poder entrar a verlos_A pesar de su tono sereno Toga se veía serio,sabía que estaba pisando terreno inestable.

_No eres bienvenido,Toga_pronunció en tono hosco Tsukuyomaru,todavía mas serio que el otro.

Taisho confirmó que aún estaba tan mal con su amigo y no le era alentador.

_Tsukuyomaru, que yo recuerde no te he juzgado por tus decisiones,así que no veo razones para que tu te alejes de esta manera.

Tsukuyomaru analizó sus palabras para descubrir aunque fuese una poca de falsedad,mas no la encontró y logró relajar un poco su semblante.

Toga enfocó su mirada curiosa en la esposa de su amigo,que estaba viéndolo pero él no podía observar a la niña y sentía gran deseo de verla, Tsukuyomaru lo notó y se retiró hacia un lado para que su pequeña,su esposa y su hija mayor que estaban detrás se pararan a un lado suyo.

_Ella es mi hija,Rin_al final decidió darle una oportunidad, un voto de confianza.

Toga sonrió devolviéndole con una sonrisa el gesto de confianza de su amigo.

_Que niña tan linda...¿puedo cargarla?_se atrevió a decir.

Midoriko un poquito mas tranquila accedió y ella misma caminó para entregarle a la pequeña Rin.

Toga la miró a detalle,le parecía una niña preciosa,poseía la belleza de su mamá y la grandeza y porte de su padre...además, la bebé no se veía como una hanyō,mas bien parecía una youkai como ellos,era extraño.

Mientras él seguía observándola,una presencia los hizo ponerse alerta virando a ver hacia atrás rápidamente.

De esa dirección se vislumbró una casi segadora bola de energía que ambos tuvieron que esquivar.El ameno momento se había acabado aparatosamente pues la concentración de energía destruyó parte de la pared de la entrada.

Afortunadamente nadie resultó lesionado ya que los dos youkais obedecieron a su instinto a tiempo alejando de el peligro la vida de las mujeres.

Tsukuyomaru bajó a su mujer a la cual había tomado en fracción de segundos.La colocó en el suelo junto a su hija Shiori e inmediatamente volteó para ver a su hija menor que aún seguía con Toga.

Él estaba a su derecha y observaba hacia abajo de las escalinatas de la entrada del palacio. Rin estaba bien y se alivió de constatarlo,pero no le agradó que estuviese en brazos de Toga.

Rápidamente se paró frente suyo y se la quitó sin decir ni una palabra.

_¡Busquen al responsable!_dijo alto y claro mientras le devolvía la niña a su madre quien la besó tan pronto la tuvo en su regazo.

Inmediatamente se organizaron muchos de los guardias poniéndose en marcha para realizar la orden que el gran señor había dado.

_Vete_gruñó con ojos chispeantes, parecían dos brazas y su rostro amenazaba con deformarse... estaba tan enojado que sentía que su cuerpo ardía en rabia.

Toga se quedó estático pues no esperaba esa reacción departe de su amigo.

_¡Que te vayas traidor!_su voz casi de ultratumba asustó a la pequeña Rin,quien pocos segundos después lloró y Midoriko no tuvo mas opción que alejarse,llevándose con ella a Shiori y rogando que Tsukuyomaru y Toga no se enfrentaran.

_¡Yo no te he traicionado!_dijo él completamente confundido.

_Lárgate antes que te mate_habló arrastrando las palabras.

La estupefacción por parte de Toga era evidente.

_¿Crees que yo fui quien mandó a atacar?

_Caíste muy bajo.Derribaste mi campo de energía para que los malditos hipócritas del clan atacaran a mi familia_Lo supo,había distinguido claramente la esencia de otros miembros lejanos del clan,aliados suyos...aliados de ambos.

Todo se prestaba para que Tsukuyomaru llegara a esas conclusiones.

_No hice tal cosa_Toga intentaba calmar las aguas pero lo vio imposible.

_¡Vete!

_Esta bien...pero quiero que estés seguro que yo jamás lastimaría a tu familia como lo aseguras.Espero que después podamos hablar...y yo mismo mandaré a buscar al responsable de esto_lo observó a los ojos y apretó los labios,nada podía hacer nada si no tenía pruebas para exonerarlo de lo que Tsukuyomaru lo acusaba.

Por ello,Toga decidió marcharse,mas no dejaría las cosas así.Ya habría tiempo para aclarar la verdad.

Tsukuyomaru no contestó y se vio igual de molesto,mientras Toga daba la vuelta para irse de allí con un semblante triste.

Por más que buscaron al responsable del atentado no fue encontrado.Tsukuyomaru estaba furioso y tan rápido como todo pasó decidió tomar distancia completa y de un tajo.Luego de esa situación, en tan sólo una semana Tsukuyomaru tomó a su familia,guardias y mucamas y se fueron hacia el que ahora seria su hogar en el sur.

Transcurrió algún tiempo para que el nuevo palacio estuviera completamente construido,era mas lujoso y grandioso que el anterior.La vida nueva era mas tranquila y libre de adversarios que quisieran el mal para su amada familia.

Los años pasaron llenos de rebosante alegría y confianza.

Rin crecía y lo hacía rodeada de buenos valores que sus padres se encargaban de inculcarle.

Ahora tenía diez años y su hermana mayor casi cumplía los dieciocho.

Shiori ya se había desarrollado como una bellísima adolescente.Era pretendida por diferentes jóvenes youkais, allí no eran perseguidos ni juzgados y podían darse toda la libertad de la que se habían privado en los primeros meses en que nació Rin.

Aunque,jamás fueron demasiado sociables,poseían un grupo selectivo de amistades ya que Tsukuyomaru odiaba la idea de que alguien pudiese hacer que su amada Rin se pusiera triste por algún comentario,aunque jamás pasó algo así ya que nunca lo hubiese permitido.

Su pequeña hija era de belleza sin igual.Su tierna sonrisa,su vivacidad y calidez en todo su ser era como estar en medio de un campo verde y vital bajo el sol de primavera.Su flor del manantial; así la llamaba su padre cuando ésta le sonreía con transparente inocencia.Sus dos hijas eran su orgullo.

En las tardes gustaban de cenar o tomar el té en el jardín precioso del palacio.

La familia Yuko estaba reunida y sentados en cojines en la grama del jardín.Tomaban té y conversaban con soltura...hasta que,Rin dijo algo de lo cual que estaba prohibido hablar.

_Papá,¿es cierto que en las tierras del oeste hay una familia de youkais que son de nuestro clan?

Tsukuyomaru volteó a ver a Shiori serio,sabia que ella era la única que le diría ese dato a su hermana menor,Midoriko bien podía haberle comunicado a Rin,pero lo veía muy nulo ya que veía que su esposa era la que menos hablaba de la situación del pasado.

Tsukuyomaru después volteó a ver a Rin con la misma expresión seria y luego se dirigió a ella con voz firme pero sin rayar en lo rudo.

_Rin,no quiero que vuelvas a decir nada que tenga que ver con eso.

_Pero Shiori me dijo que eran amigos_habló dulcemente.

_Shiori, ya te he dicho que no quiero que menciones nada de eso a tu hermana...Rin,ellos no existen para nosotros,nuestro clan es este.Somos soló cuatro así que espero que ese tema no se vuelva a tocar.A las dos les recuerdo;esta prohibido hablar de ello en esta familia...¿esta bien?_las dos chicas asintieron con la cabeza baja.

Tsukuyomaru relajó los hombros y suspiró algo abatido,le causaba tristeza recordar cosas tan duras para o tampoco gustaba de hablarle fuerte a sus dos hijas.Eran cosas que realmente lo entristecían.

_Cariño_susurró Midoriko alentándolo para que hiciera que ambas jóvenes recuperaran su alegría.

_Mis niñas ¿por qué no danzan para su madre y para mi?

Había funcionado ablandar aún más su voz,ambas chicas le sonrieron y se pusieron de pie.

Antes de danzar acompañadas de música de flauta,Tsukuyomaru le dio un beso en la frente a las jóvenes y estas procedieron a mover sus cuerpos al son de la música.

Las sonrisas abundaban, era esa tranquilidad la que Tsukuyomaru cuidaba con gran recelo,esa tranquilidad era la que lo orillaba a tomar la decisión irrevocable de no volver al pasado, su presente estaba a un costado suyo_su esposa,y también al frente...danzando.

Esa era su vida y no planeaba dejar que nadie la estropeara,menos quienes quisieron hacer daño y quebrar su estabilidad.

Siempre las protegería.

Continuará.

¡Hola! Soy nueva aquí y éste es el primer capítulo de la historia que estoy creando recientemente.Admito que estoy algo nerviosa por cómo pueda ser tomada en esta plataforma en la cual me siento mínima xD

Sólo llevo escribiendo año y medio,así que aún estoy bastante insegura :'x

Es muy probable que haya más de un dedazo,así que me disculpo por ello y estoy dispuesta a aceptar toda crítica (siempre y cuando sea para crecer) que se me dé.

Hace un día tuve el placer de colocar un one-shot que se titula "Sex-Shop" Para mi esa corta historia significó un pequeño gusto propio ¿ razón? Bueno,es porque fue el ganador de un pequeño concurso de oneshot y sinceramente las situaciones de lemon me gustan.En otras palabras ¡ME GUSTA ESCRIBIR LEMON! XD jejeje y escribiéndolo me sentí cómoda y en mi zona de confort. Así que si hay alguien que no lo ha leído, le invito a hacerlo.Sólo espero que el final no les decepcione xD.Lo menciono porque,ya saben,los one-shot siempre dejan un leve sabor de ¿qué más iba a pasar? XD

Pero volviendo al tema que hoy me hace dirigirme hacia cualquier linda criatura que este por acá es este fic del cual he hecho estrenar aquí el capítulo 1

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Cómo encuentran la situación de este primer capí?

Bueno,la idea de una trama parecida al anime no está por ningún lado aquí ¿verdad? xD

Rin es una hanyo.Mitad demonio mitad sacerdotisa :0

Por el momento sólo se ve el como los lazos de ambas familias sobrenaturales se deshacen.Ojalá haya agradado y alguna buena alma se hubiese interesado en esperar el capítulo 2 :3 w

Prometo hacer mi mejor empeño para volver pronto.Sip,lo prometo x3

Hasta muy pronto y no estaría mal que me dejaran un precioso comentario,si? No me incomodaría para nada xD


	2. capítulo 2:Gusto culposo

Lazos de odio

Capítulo 2:Gusto culposo

Los personajes mencionados en esta historia no me pertenecen,son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

Yo los uso sin fines de lucro.

La historia es mía.

Para los Yuko, los días eran pacíficos y cada miembro de la familia disfrutaba la convivencia a lado del otro,era como atesorar hasta el más mínimo detalle de sus vidas a plenitud.

Mientras los años siguieron avanzando,el único pensamiento que los preocupaba_mas a Tsukuyomaru, era el hecho de que su esposa era humana y no la tendría para siempre.Sin embargo,si algo tenía en cuenta desde que la conoció y se enamoró,es que la vida de los mortales era pasajera...efímera.

Midoriko había mostrado la realidad a su hija.Su realidad acerca de su mortalidad.Que la vida a pesar de ser tan bella era corta para los humanos haciéndola especialmente hermosa,mas algún día tendría que dejar de existir ,y por ello estaba en la obligación de enseñarle a sobrevivir en ese mundo lleno de inmensos peligros y fatalidad.Un mundo en el que ella,Rin,estaba al medio.Ni humana ni youkai pura.Una hanyo,pero con poderes asombrosos,eso es lo que Midoriko veía en su hija.

No sería un adiós doloroso,según decía la ex sacerdotisa,su legado y presencia siempre estaría con ellos.

Pese a que era triste imaginar que perdería a su mamá,Rin supo que la regla para los mortales era así:nacían,vivían y morían.Pero había algo importante que perduraba aunque no estuviera, y ese era su recuerdo y su amor por cada miembro de su familia.Algo que se quedaba por siempre aunque ésta ya no estuviera entre ellos.

Una más de las enseñanzas que Midoriko les inculcó a Rin y Shiori era que siempre,pasara lo que pasara debían seguir siendo unidas y se cuidaran la una a la otra.Eso no era difícil de llevar a cavo pues ambas se amaban y tenían en cuenta que cuando Midoriko faltara las dos no dejarían solo a su padre.

Aquella resolución de ambas jóvenes de no abandonar a su padre conmovía a la mujer.No hacía mas que sonreír cuando las chicas con sus vocecillas dulces,prometían con gran fervor que Tsukuyomaru nunca lloraría por sentirse solo.

Con aquellos detalles tan abiertos de sus hijas,la mujer se sentía feliz y completamente realizada.Las había educado bien así probando que por el hecho de ser una familia "diferente" también poseían nobles valores.

Bien era sabido que la mayoría de las familias youkais menospreciaban la vida humana.Y tenían sus razones. Ellos aseguraban ser una raza superior,los sentimientos sólo eran una debilidad derivada de la asquerosa raza humana, nada tenía que ver con esos seres el respeto a la vida de un débil…sujetos así,no merecían vivir según su idealismo egoísta.

Los descendientes de youkais poderosos_como lo eran los perros demonio_no tenían otro objetivo más que buscar el poder y respeto.Pero la familia Yuko era una gran excepción de aquella egoísta enseñanza y era esa característica la que Midoriko buscaba inculcar a sus hijas con gran ahínco.Podia decir con inmensa satisfacción que lo había logrado.

El tiempo seguía avanzando,pasaba y ciertamente el legado de Midoriko no mermó.Le había mostrado a Rin cómo debía utilizar su poder.Ayudó a su hija a pulir su aura espiritual.La joven hanyo resultaba ser realmente extraordinaria,una híbrido como jamás se vio.

Existían muy pocos casos en los que youkais puros se involucraban o seducían a mortales y éstas daban a luz a un medio demonio.En los escasos hechos de esta índole que se habían visto,normalmente se denotaba que la cría tenía en su apariencia algo que los distinguiese como anormal al resto de los humanos o youkais.No eran aceptados llevando una vida difícil y triste.Apartados de todos.

Era extraordinario el hecho de que la pequeña Rin fuese tan deslumbrante en todo aspecto.Pero eso se derivaba a la mezcla importante de dos seres poderosos.Midoriko,aún siendo humana;era la sacerdotisa más poderosa que se había visto en esa época. Tsukuyomaru era hijo de un gran monstruo legendario que se codeaba con el padre de Toga;ambos eran temibles,igual como lo eran ahora sus hijos.

Rin tenía una mezcla poderosa y a ello se le atribuía aquel inmenso talento.

Aún siendo pequeña, Rin podía

hacer desparecer su poder demoníaco y albergaba la apariencia de una humana.Sin embargo,la habilidad de Rin aún era torpe,mas era obvio que poseía un gran don y aunque su madre no lo viera desarrollado al cien por ciento,estaba orgullosa de ella.

El día que ninguno de ellos quería que llegase,se aproximó.Midoriko ya era una anciana de ochenta y un años cuando falleció.

Pese a que estaba muriendo,se le vio sostenida una sonrisa de satisfacción y eterno cariño hacia los tres que ella más amaba y estaban junto al futón en el que yacía débilmente recostada; esperando que el aire se escapara de sus pulmones y así poder elevar su alma hacia el otro mundo.Se hallaba feliz así que su alma también lo estaba y podía irse con tranquilidad.

Tsukuyomaru estaba muy abatido pero,intentaba mostrar su rostro imperturbable y sereno.Rin lloraba,era inevitable,sin embargo, limpiaba sus lágrimas cuando su madre le pedía que lo hiciera y al tiempo mostraba una sonrisa quebrada y tierna.

Shiori también lloraba y hubiese querido hacer algo para que se quedara con ellos para siempre.Lamentablemente eso no se podía.

Luego de una dulce brisa colada por las puertas corredizas entreabiertas,un bello amanecer iluminó la alcoba y con ello el alma de Midoriko abandonó su cuerpo al fin y flotó para descansar en paz.

Las dos chicas se abrazaron mientras que Tsukuyomaru lloró en silencio.Jamás se había sentido tan realizado, lleno de paz y completamente enamorado. Si bien,quiso a Shizu,era un hecho que no había experimentado el amor a plenitud con la youkai.Sin embargo,las dos mujeres en su vida,una de ellas su gran amor,le habían obsequiado lo mas valioso que él poseía;sus dos hijas valían todo cuanto tenía.

En un pradera llena de flores,fue enterrado su cuerpo y sobre una roca fue grabado su nombre.Midoriko viviría en los pensamientos y corazones de cada uno de ellos,y aunque el tiempo pasara,su recuerdo perduraría por siempre.

Tristes,se dirigieron hasta el palacio donde a la hora de cenar en familia se sintió el gran vacío.

Cenaron muy poco,sólo para continuar lo que la mujer había querido;que las cosas siguieran en su rumbo, como si ella estuviera aun en vida.

Mientras las heridas se cerraban por el avance del tiempo,la familia continuaba llevando una vida tranquila y respetable,con un miembro menos, pero al fin y al cabo viviendo en paz.

Para quienes los conocían en esas tierras,los ligaban a la nobleza y alta jerarquía.

Sin embargo,aún con todo y la reputación de Tsukuyomaru y del peso de su sangre pura,no hacia falta quien atentara con la tranquilidad de la región.Aunque no fuese un ataque directo hacia su familia y palacio,al ser el youkai más importante en esos territorios él era quien solía acabar con los enemigos más importantes que buscaban adentrarse en el lugar,creyendo que no había quien defendiese;mas se llevababan una no agradable sorpresa al descubrir que quien se encargaba de mantener en orden esos terrenos era nada mas ni nada menos que un miembro poderoso del clan de los perros demonio.

Cada quien había tomado su lugar,es decir,se mantenían al margen al descubrir en los primeros años de que los Yuko llegaran,la presencia de una humana como señora del palacio y una cría hanyo de ambos señores.Definitivamente Tsukuyomaru nunca fue juzgado allí,y por ello el que Rin fuese diferente nunca tuvo relevancia aun con todo y las sagradas reglas youkai rotas.

Shiori estaba siendo cortejada para matrimonio por un youkai puro del cual tanto ella como él habían quedado interesados cuando se conocieron.

Hakudoshi era un Daiyokai que poseía buena posición gracias a la excelente línea sanguínea de su familia, eran poderosos y como hijo único sería el próximo sucesor de su progenitor.Tsukuyomaru no se opuso bajo ninguna circunstancia;siempre les decía a sus hijas que cuando se casaran lo hicieran por amor,no bajo un bien común.

La hermosura de Shiori era evidente, obteniendo antes de su prometido diversos pretendientes que había rechazado al no sentir lo que su padre le había explicado que era amor.Sin embargo,ahora estaba segura,no había nadie quien la pudiese haber hecho sentir igual que en ese momento.

Para los demonios o hanyo,el ritmo de desarrollo era lento.A pesar de que habían pasado varias décadas de que Shiori y Rin habían nacido éstas no se veían como mujeres maduras.Aún así, Shiori estaba en la etapa correcta para contraer nupcias, mientras que Rin todavía conservaba la candidez de una adolescente.Rin era una joven de evidente belleza sobrehumana, sin embargo, también poseía rasgos comunes.La chica era tan cambiante que podía pasar de belleza sobrenatural a una humana.

Siendo así,oportunidad de saberse pretendida no le hicieron falta nunca.Asombrosamente tanto daiyokais de elite como algún hanyo_los cuales en esa época eran mas usuales que cuando nació_habían deseado unirse con ella,mas la joven no se sentía lista;aunque realmente no pasaba de ser común el que jovencitas se casaran antes de alcanzar una edad adulta.

Sin embargo,Rin estaba enfocada de lleno en hacer crecer más su poder como también su habilidad en batalla .Era como una delicada flor a simple vista mas era un errado equívoco confiar en su apariencia pues sus poderes youkai eran importantes,pero gran poder radicaba en la herencia de su madre.El aura espiritual de Midoriko estaba en ella y ahora Rin podía usarla cuando lo deseara.

Tras tanto entrenamiento,le habían dado la victoria de haber acabado con algunos enemigos que buscaban lastimarla cuando escapaba del palacio a escondidas de su padre.

Su "pecado" más grande radicaba en la exploración de nuevos terrenos,y aunque se ganara una reprensión departe de Tsukuyomaru, ella de igual modo hacía sus excursiones.

En una de sus tantas salidas,se había encontrado con algunos seres que intentaban aprovecharse al ver a la indefensa humana que rondaba el bosque ella sola,mas ningún monstruo de bajo nivel vivió para contar por qué aquella humana los había matado.

Rin no era agresiva bajo ninguna circunstancia,pero aquel término no encajaba antes de salvaguardar su vida.No cabía duda de quién debía vivir ante alguien que sólo buscaba destruir y matar humanos indefensos.Aún así, respetaba a cada criatura del bosque siempre y cuando ofreciera el mismo respeto, y no estuviese en riesgo la integridad de alguien inocente.

_Ssh...No hagas ruido Kirara_habló la joven en voz baja,susurrando para no ser escuchada.

La muchacha de piel blanca y cabellos castaños entró al palacio a horas de la tarde después de haber ido al bosque por una hora.

Kirara era la compañera de su madre hace tiempo,aunque al irse del templo había quedado haciéndole compañía a una de las sacerdotisas que quedaron al cuidado de dicho lugar.Después de un largo lapso de tiempo, Kirara regresó con Midoriko y ahora acompañaba a Rin donde fuera que ésta iba.

La joven se escabulló silenciosamente para no hacer ruido alguno que la delatara. Se quitó sus zori y sólo se quedó con sus tabi caminando de puntillas al mismo andar de Kirara quien iba a unos pasos adelante.

Así llegaron hasta los aposentos de Rin,y tras un rápido ademán para entrar,cerró la puerta corrediza tras de sí.

Rin soltó una risita y se deslizó hasta que sus pies se doblaron quedando sentada en el piso. La chica colocó las zori a un costado de ella y acarició el pelaje de Kirara.

_Esto cada vez se pone más emocionante,¿no?_le comentó divertida a la gatita que sólo hizo un pequeño ronroneo moviendo su cabeza hacia un lado al no comprender muy bien.

_¿Qué tal si pienso en un castigo más emocionante para las dos ustedes por escapar cada vez que quieren?

_¡Papá!_Rin se puso de pie de un salto y abrió sus labios sorprendida al verlo allí,nunca sintió su presencia.

Tenía que mejorar eso,asentía a sus pensamientos,había sido muy descuidada.

_¿Qué te he dicho Rin?_Tsukuyomaru salió de las sombras y dejó sentir su o el gran youkai que era,poseía gran habilidad para ocultar su presencia.

La joven no respondió y en cambio se vio cabizbaja y mordiendo sus labios insistentemente.

_Responde_le sugirió severo,pero a la vez con un sutil matiz pasivo.

_"Nunca salgas sin decirme nada,podría pasarte algo y ni siquiera estaría enterado"_repitió con voz cansada las misma palabras de su padre,quien las había dicho junto a ella.

"Ya lo sé de memoria"

_Dirás que es lo mismo, pero entiende que me interesa tu bienestar, por ello aunque estés aburrida de lo mismo de siempre te lo repetiré las veces que sean necesarias.

_Me gusta salir,padre_dijo en un murmullo pero mirándolo al rostro.

_Y a mí que estés a salvo.

_Papá,¿qué podría pasar?_ frunció levemente el ceño.

Tsukuyomaru resopló y negó.

_No tienes idea de la maldad que hay en este mundo Rin,eres demasiado joven para saberlo...Mas sé que eres muy inteligente hija,y lo único que te pido es que vayas con alguien si a caso quieres salir_Tsukuyomaru acarició sus cabellos y sonrió,la miró con ternura;en esa apariencia podía notar tal cual la mezcla entre Midoriko y él.

_Pero ya sabes que odio que me vigilen.No es lo mismo a salir sola.

_Rin...

_Por favor.

Tsukuyomaru se acercó mas a Rin y depositó un beso en la mejilla para luego empezar a caminar hacia la salida.

_Sales acompañada por un guardia o no lo haces hija,esa es mi última palabra...por cierto_volteó a verla otra vez,cuando salgas para cenar,vuelve a tu estado normal_le sonrió y se retiró.

Le encantaba ver a su hija con esa apariencia humana,por muchas razones le recordaba a Midoriko,pero no había razón para esconder los rasgos con los que había nacido, lo que la hacían diferente.Al menos Rin no tenía ninguna necesidad para hacerlo dentro de allí donde todos conocían lo que era ella.

Rin observó la puerta hasta que su padre desapareció tras de ella y estando sola,se le escapó un puchero resignado.Ella se sentó en el piso otra vez y acarició el lomo de Kirara despreocupadamente mientras pensaba en situaciones inciertas e iba cambiando el color de su cabello;su piel se volvía más blanca,sus orejas se volvían puntiagudas y sus ojos tomaban un precioso color dorado.

_Mejor no salimos ¿no, Kirara?_pronunció completamente trasformada.

_Pareces una niña caprichosa_Rin levantó la vista y sonrió al ver a Shiori quien también le regalaba una sonrisa.

_Creo que no sólo yo parezco una niña.Esos estampados en tu yutaka parecen para bebé_contraatacó al notar que su hermana mayor seguía usando yutakas demasiado infantiles. Usualmente usaban colores y estampados en kimonos y yutakas en colores blanco,azul,dorado y rosa . Normalmente lucían estampados florales,aunque,a Rin también le gustaba usar en círculos.

_Gusto culposo,supongo_sonrió y se acercó_.Preguntaría cómo estás,pero veo que no muy bien después de la sorpresa que te dio nuestro padre.

_¿Lo sabías?_alzó una de sus finas cejas mirándola escéptica.

Shiori se mordió leve el labio Inferior y se sentó a un costado de la menor.

_Sí, pero me dijo que callara...lo siento.¿No estás enojada conmigo,verdad?

_Esta bien,no te preocupes_la chica sonrió y tocó la mano de su hermana.

_Aún no entiendo qué buscas con esas salidas,Rin.Nuestro papá se preocupa demasiado cuando no te encuentra por ningún lado.

_Es aburrido estar todo el día aquí_encogió sus piernas abrazándolas en ovillo,pero de un momento a otro se levantó mientras su hermana la observaba interesada en escuchar cual fuera su razón y relevaba en las caricias para Kirara.

_Entiende a papá,sólo quiere que estés bien y que te mantengas lejos de problemas_mencionó al ver a Rin mirando hacia las nubes.

Rin volteó y sonrió ampliamente manteniendo sus manos al has de su espalda.

_Puedo usar mis flechas,recuerda que mis poderes progresaron, o en todo caso,simplemente utilizaría mis garras.Aunque_se llevo un dedo a la barbilla,también puedo protegerme con mis barreras,son muy fuertes_la joven se encogió de hombros y volvió su vista a la ventana.

Shiori negó resignada.

_Bueno,ya que no me has dicho por qué sales seguido al bosque;entonces sólo te puedo sugerir que ya no hagas que papá se preocupe.Ya sabes que aunque seas fuerte y sepas defenderte él se desespera cuando no estás y eso siempre va a ser así;a menos que aceptes que uno de los guardias se quede a tu lado mientras haces tus exploraciones claro está_la abrazó al llegar a su lado y luego la observó.

Rin estaba haciendo ese mismo puchero de derrota volviendo a causar que Shiori se riera a causa de su negación.Ambas rieron y se recostaron en el piso.La mas joven apoyó su cabeza sobre las piernas de su hermana.

Kirara fue a echarse a otro lado mientras Shiori ahora acariciaba el cabello de la mas joven.

De repente,Rin sorprendió a la mayor preguntando cosas que le causaban vergüenza,sin contar que fue una drástica forma de cambiar de tema.

_¿Cómo se siente estar comprometida,Shiori? Ya sabes, que te besen y todo eso.

_¿¡Qué pregunta es esa,Rin!?_se escandalizó tomando rápidamente un sonrojo muy notorio en sus mejillas tostadas.

_Una común y corriente,supongo ¿por qué te pones así?_Rin se río a carcajadas haciendo que su hermana mayor se ruborizara aún más.

Después de aclarar su garganta y hacerse la ofendida,Shiori decidió responder aunque fuese algo,a pesar de que Rin no dejaba de reír,tanto que hasta se presionaba el estómago.

_¿Ya?_alzo una ceja con sus ojos ligeramente crispados.Entonces fue que la mas joven dejo de reír limpiando sus pequeñas lágrimas y recuperando la compostura_.Se siente bien porque después de todo es a quien elegiste para que fuera tu esposo.Tenemos suerte, nuestro padre nos da el privilegio de que elijamos;muchos escogen los pretendientes para sus hijas e hijos.

La chica se sentó nuevamente y miró a su hermana mayor todavía sonriendo pero era de emoción al notar que Shiori estaba feliz por su compromiso.Estaba enamorada.

_¿A ti te habían escogido un pretendiente cuando naciste,no?_tomó otro rumbo para hacer retomar el sosiego en su hermana.

_Ya sabes que a mi padre no le gusta que te hable de eso_dijo quedo,asegurándose de que nadie mas escuchara.

_Pero él no está y nadie nos escucha_respondió en el mismo tono.Sonrió pícara a lo que su hermana negó divertida_.Anda Shiori, cuéntamelo;siempre he querido saber quienes son esos que mi padre parece odiar.

_Cómo te gusta desobedecerlo ¿no?_la youkai elevó una ceja y sonrió al ver que Rin sonreía con amplitud_Tu ganas, te contaré lo básico:

Shiori se perdió en sus recuerdos de niñez y terminó contándole todo lo que recordaba:la muerte de su madre,la vida que tenían en aquel palacio,la familia que ella había conocido como aliados de Tsukuyomaru,y el nacimiento de Rin.

_Entonces,¿tu mamá y nuestro padre te comprometieron con el hijo de la familia Taisho?

_Shh...que no escuche papá.

_Sí,pero ¿a ti te agradaba al menos? Digo,tu eras una niña cuando eso sucedió ¿no es así?

_Sí,y cuando venimos aquí tu a penas tenías unos meses de haber nacido.Y para responder a tu pregunta; no,el hijo de los Taisho no me agradaba,a esa edad ni siquiera pensaba en mirar a un chico y a parte que él no ayudaba mucho para hacer que naciera en nosotros al menos una amistad.

_¿Por qué?_la curiosidad de Rin aumentó,una vez que ella oía de algo quería saberlo afondo,además,había pensado que tal vez no le gustaba porque se trataba de un niño nada agraciado.

_No lo sé, simplemente él no era amigable.Por lo que recuerdo,ni siquiera había escuchado muchas veces su voz.Muy poco sociable,nadie le agradaba y sobre todo súper egocéntrico. Claro que esa última cualidad la había heredado a pulso de su madre; lady Irasue.

_¡Wow! Que niño tan amargado entonces y su mamá ni se diga_arrugó su nariz con desagrado.

_No creo que ahora de grande haya cambiado_comentó Shiori deduciendo cómo sería.

_Entonces debe ser como una roca,no debe tener ni un amigo y menos novia_comentó sonriendo y luego se quedó tiesa y seria como imitando a una roca lo que hizo que Shiori se atacara en carcajadas.

_Que cruel eres,niña.

A penas y pudo decir la mayor e imitando a la otra,Rin también se echó a reír.

En eso su padre pasó por la habitación y sonrió al escucharlas.Él sentía satisfacción cuando veía y escuchaba a sus hijas así,amaba que fueran tan unidas;mas no tenía idea de qué tema ellas estaban tratando.

Al sentir la presencia de él,las jóvenes dejaron el tema de los Taisho,mas siguieron como si nada para no hacer notar lo que las llevó a reír así.Se dedicaron una mirada de complicidad antes que Tsukuyomaru se asomara para que lo acompañaran a cenar con él,cosa que las chicas aceptaron instantáneamente.

Se fueron con su padre después de ser un poco consentidas por él, pues Tsukuyomaru era muy afectivo y gustaba de abrazarlas y acariciar sus cabelleras.Lo hacían feliz,por lo tanto mostraba cada que podía cuanto le importaban y amaba.El vínculo entre ellos era sumamente grueso.

La mas joven de los Yuko había aceptado el guardia impuesto por su padre,¿qué otro remedio tenía?.Sin embargo,Rin se las arreglaba para confundir al experimentado guardia y se perdía de su supervisión.

Le había resultado difícil dejar que un guardia del palacio la siguiera a todos lados,y aunque a él la chica le daba muchos problemas,el youkai siempre se las arreglaba para encontrarla,tarde,pero lo hacía.

Mas cierto día fue diferente para la joven,estaba ansiosa por cruzar los límites del sur,donde se hallaba su palacio,su hogar.habían terrenos lejanos que aun no había explorado y era allí donde planeaba ir esta vez.Para ello necesitaba de más astucia si es que quería librarse de su guardia e ir hacia ese bosque el cual colindaba con la región del oeste.Tan lejos era ese bosque que le resultaba excitante.

Su padre no iba a estar en el palacio,ahí fue cuando aprovechó para lograr su hazaña,Shiori no tenia por que darse cuenta después de todo,y si a eso le sumaba el hecho de que su padre ya estaba enterado de su salida;todo saldría a pedir de boca.

Shiori no resultaba ser un obstáculo para su aventura siempre y cuando ésta se encerrara en una habitación para dibujar.Le gustaba reflejar lo que veía a través de sus ojos en un dibujo y cuando entraba a eso en la habitación casi nunca salía de allí hasta horas después; horas en las que Rin estaba segura podría ir y venir a tiempo.

Siendo así,aprovechó todo aquello para escabullirse de todos.

Habiendo montado a Kirara,Rin sobrevoló los cielos muy sonriente y alegre.

_Amm,señor Suikotsu_el pobre guardia de la princesa_como él acostumbraba a llamarla_volteó su atención sobre ella_.Sabe,quisiera pedirle un favor_el youkai mayor resopló cansado.Rin bien conocía los deberes que se le habían asignado a él y basándose en ellos es que no podía despegarse de su lado pues era evidente que lo que buscaba la princesa era largarse sola como siempre la hacia.

_Princesa,no intente alejarme de usted. No puedo perderla de vista esta vez_dijo amable y paciente.

_¿Y quien dice que yo huiré?_fingió inocencia_.Yo solamente estaré cerca del río mientras usted me hace el favor de ir por las flores que están en la pradera de junto.Se las llevaré a mi madre_su voz dulce y con un toque nostálgico hicieron el efecto que ella buscaba.

Le causó pena con el pobre señor Suikotsu, pero no tenía otra alternativa,ni tendría otra oportunidad probablemente de asistir a un lugar tan extraordinario.Era sensibilizarse con su guardia o perder la oportunidad sin par...obviamente no tenia que ser una genio para elegir la segunda opción.

_Esta bien_y en la mente de Rin un sonido de chasquidos victoriosos junto a una sonrisa aparecieron a penas escuchó a Suikotsu dar el sí_.No voy a tardar.Espero no se esté pasando de lista,princesa_sus ojos negros y su tono serio le pedían a Rin que realmente fuese sincera o no volvería a tomar enserio sus pedidos con tal de quedarse sola.

La jovencita quien ahora usaba su apariencia humana sonrió espléndida, aquella sonrisa era un arma letal de manipulación la cual nunca fallaba para conseguir casi todo lo que deseaba.

Suikotsu la dejó justo al borde del río,donde la muchacha se sentó sobre una piedra y acarició el pelaje de Kirara para mantener sus manos ocupadas.Antes de que el youkai desapareciera de la vista de la joven,ésta volvió a sonreír dulcemente mientras el mayor buscaba apresurarse para volver cuanto antes fuese posible.

Cuando lo vio desaparecer,enseguida se puso de pie,subió a Kirara y antes de ponerse en marcha observó hacia la dirección en que Suikotsu se fue.Con una mirada y sonrisa traviesa se despidió.

Era consiente de que luego de semejante manipulación el guardia no volvería a confiarse de lo que le dijera,mas seguía pensando que ese viaje valía la pena.

Era increíble lo fascinante que se volvía cada paisaje que iba descubriendo mientras Kirara y ella sobrevolaban la anchura de los cielos.Cada vez que la gata movía sus patas para avanzar lo hacía a una velocidad apabullante. Rin quería disfrutar del viaje y por ello habría deseado que fueran mas lento,mas era consciente de que el factor tiempo estaba en su contra,no debía tardar tanto,ya bastantes regaños tendría cuando su padre se enterara de su huida cuando Suikotsu se lo dijera,tanto que no quería acumular un castigo monumental.

La joven siguió observando y explorando en las alturas de lo que se podía ver en ese precioso paisaje. Recordó en ese instante la pregunta que Shiori le había hecho cuando hablaron la otra noche.

¿Qué buscaba?

Quería descubrir cosas,saber mas acerca de lo que la rodeaba.Las maravillas que existían no podía examinarlas si estaba encerrada como su padre quería.Sin embargo entendía el temor de su padre.La protegía. Pero Rin quería más. Su fascinación por la naturaleza la llamaba,deseaba con gran anhelo ser cautivada por los detalles pequeños de cada ser,de cada planta.Amaba las flores como su madre lo hacía en vida.Sus razones para huir eran aprender a vivir rodeada de todo de lo que su padre la cuidaba.

_Baja Kirara_le pidió cuando estaban atravesando una hermosa cascada,le pareció un excelente lugar para que su compañera de aventuras descansara y tomara agua fresca.

El lugar era muy llamativo con gran variedad de plantas acuáticas,musgos y helechos que crecían al rededor de la cascada.Aquel era por mucho el lugar más hermoso al que había asistido.

La chica sonrió y se agachó para tocar la temperatura del agua,estaba fresca así que sin mucho qué analizar decidió entrar y nadar un poco.

Se quitó el arco que solía llevar cuando salía de paseo y habiéndose deshecho de sus sandalias y medias metió sus pies al agua y luego toda ella sin importarle que sus finas ropas se mojaran.

Su húmedo cabello castaño se empapó por completo al sumergirse.Le sonrió a Kirara y esparció un poco de agua en su cara a lo que la gata reaccionó con un ronroneo casi de reclamo por la acción ya que en ese instante,Kirara tomaba del liquido fresco y su dueña la había interrumpido jugueteando.

El viento sopló un poco y Rin se hundió un tanto tras sentir frío,Kirara quien se disponía a beber más;se erizó y gruñó alertando inmediatamente a Rin.

_¿Qué sucede Kirara?_Rin entre entorno los ojos tratando de ver qué era lo que Kirara veía.Su olfato no reconocía el ser que estaba tras los matorrales.

La joven salió fuera del agua al distinguir una figura pequeña que se acercaba a la cascada.De un salto tomó su arco y en fracción de segundos apuntó hacia la silueta que cada vez se acercaba mas.Era un demonio,podía sentir su aura demoníaca.

_Detente ahí_Pronunció en voz severa.

_¿Una humana? Pero que impertinente_chilló con voz gruñona.

Rin lo observó con detenimiento de arriba hacia abajo cuando al fin el extraño ser salió de entre los árboles.

_¿Un sapo que habla?

_¿¡QUÉ!?_su rostro verde se enrojeció y pareció expulsar humo por sus orejas al tiempo que daba un salto como el de un auténtico sapo_.¡Voy a enseñarte a respetar al gran Jaken!

el pequeño monstruo apuntó a Rin con un báculo de dos cabezas dispuesto a lastimarla,a lo que la muchacha reaccionó afilando su hermosa mirada castaña directo a la cabeza.

De la nada para interrumpir una batalla innecesaria,apareció otro monstruo que,por lo que distinguió Rin,hizo que el pequeño sapo dejara su intención y tomara de las correas al recién llegado.

_Vámonos_Lo escuchó decirle a esa bestia extraña de dos cabezas.

_¿Interrumpiste nuestro descanso para irte como si nada?_No es cuestión de querer pelear con él, pero valla que ahora tenía curiosidad por saber qué clase de misión se traía ese sujeto.

_Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

_Eres muy pequeño para ser tan gruñón_comentó sin darle mas importancia girando para colocar su arco sobre una roca.Sí había tenido interés en descubrir lo que buscaban allí esos seres, pero si ya se marchaban no había nada qué decir.

_Si no tuviera el tiempo justo,te haría tragar tus palabras,mocosa humana.

Rin sonrió al voltear,hallando al sujeto otra vez frente a ella.

_Creí que ya te ibas,señor sapo_Le pareció gracioso,tanto que rayaba en la burla,había algo que la entretenía al ver los gestos exagerados de éste.Sabía que ese tipo no era tan fuerte así que no representaba peligro.

_Lo diré una vez,para que en esa cabeza tonta se te grave. Mi nombre es Jaken y no te interesa si me voy o decido quedarme.

Rin sostuvo un gesto desinteresado a las palabras de Jaken mas su amigo de dos cabezas,ese sí le pareció interesante.Se encogió de hombros girando para ver a la criatura.

Entonces,la chica,quien se mantenía de pie,mojada y sonriente caminó hasta el monstruo que traía correas y Jaken había puesto a beber agua de la cascada.

_Oh,pero que fascinante criatura eres_le habló la jovencita sobando una de sus cabezas_.Tenías mucha sed ¿verdad? ¿Este señor enojón no es amable contigo,cierto?

Jaken,quien observaba a Rin; estaba incrédulo. No podía creer que una humana común y corriente se acercara a una bestia como la de su amo y,notando la acompañante con la que ésta andaba,quien lo observaba recelosa y con los ojos brillantes;fuese a estar sola,sin protección de nadie,a parte de la gata.

Entonces encontró la respuesta más clara.La joven se defendía con arco y flechas.Era una sacerdotisa.

Alzó una ceja,las cuales sólo contaban con unos cuantos bellos negros y la observó todavía mas desdeñoso,mientras escuchaba que la humana seguía diciéndole más incoherencias a la bestia.

Era la primera vez que Rin se comportaba así, pero si algo le brindaba cierta cualidad para desenvolverse un poco eran las personas o criaturas que no buscaban pelea.Los respetaba,aunque a Jaken lo había llamado sapo;aún así había notado que no era malo del todo.

_¿Cómo se llama?_preguntó sin volver su mirada hacia Jaken.

_Vámonos ya_ignoró por completo la pregunta de la humana quien todavía le parecía demasiado irrespetuosa.

_Oye_Rin replicó ante el halón que el pequeño monstruo realizó en la criatura con correa.

Jaken,quien inicialmente viajaba en una misión encomendada por sus amos solamente se encontraba allí nada más que para hidratar al dragón de su amo.Pero al saberse cerca de la cascada que se hallaba en ese bosque se le hizo buena idea bajar y recuperar energías.Ya casi llegaba a los territorios de sus señores,volvía de un viaje totalmente largo.

Esa chica se le hacía totalmente extraña.No era usual que una humana rondara por esos terrenos sin compañía de otros humanos.Le causó curiosidad,podía ver que era sólo una chiquilla,una con bastantes agallas y aparentemente con poderes que la respaldaban.

_Ah-Un_Jaken detuvo su andar y giró su rostro hacia la muchacha_.Ya que no me ha dicho su nombre,entonces ya le puse uno,¿qué le parece?

_Me parece ridículo,y además;¿quién te dio autorización para llamarlo así?_entre cerró sus ojos ya bastante hastiado por la insistencia de la chica con el animal.

_No sé, me parece lindo. Además..._Rin sonrió y frunció un poco el ceño al sentir duda sobre cosas que le venían a la mente_.Nada,simplemente creo que Ah-Un es un buen nombre para el bonito dragón.

_Como sea_chilló ahora resuelto para marcharse de una buena vez.

_¡Adiós Ah-Un!

Rin movía su mano derecha,despidiéndose del dragón.Una criatura que le había llamado la atención,tanto que hasta la había nombrado.Tuvo el presentimiento de que ya había visto un monstruo así,pero por más que deseaba recordar simplemente no podía hacerlo ya que por ningún motivo tenía dentro de sus memorias haber visto a un animal como ese.

Suspiró algo contrariada mas no siguió dándole importancia al asunto,debía apresurarse si quería continuar explorando un poco mas antes de regresar a casa y recibir su respectivo regaño.

Mientras Rin seguía su camino, Suikotsu la buscaba como casi todas las veces que la había llevado al bosque.Siempre se las arreglaba para engañarlo e irse a base de ellos.Pero ahora sabía que su táctica era sonreírle y crear un ambiente en el que él se sintiera tranquilo y hasta con pensamientos sosos,difusos, creyendo que la joven haría exactamente lo que decía.Mas ahora no volvería a caer ante la dulce sonrisa de su princesa. No podía volver a perderla de vista.

Unas largas horas la buscó hasta que,casi al caer el ocaso vio a la muchacha venir en cierta dirección a la cual no se dirigía habitualmente.

Frunció el ceño,estaba molesto con esa niña,mas la respetaba y aunque se sintiese de esa manera no podía reclamar.Su obligación legítima era llevarla a casa y hacerle saber a su padre sobre los acontecimientos.

La chica se disculpó a penas pudo,y omitió el hecho de pronunciar la verdadera dirección de donde recientemente provenía.

Suikotsu calló, no hizo preguntas y sólo la escoltó hacia su hogar. Le daba pena tener que denunciar su escape pero no tenía otra opción.Tal vez Tsukuyomaru ni siquiera la dejaría volver a salir.

Una lástima, con lo que le gustaba a Rin admirar la vegetación y las flores.

Cuando pisaron terreno del palacio él pudo ver como la tristeza aumentaba en Rin. Seguía con aquella pequeña situación dentro de sí. ¿En verdad debía denunciar? O,¿sólo debía pasar por alto,una sola vez esta reciente falta?

Suspiró abatido.Estaba desgastado,había estado debatiendo su decisión durante toda la tarde.

Ahora la observaba mientras ella bajaba de Kirara y él hacia lo mismo de su bestia,la cual era un ave gigante en la cual recorrió una larga expansión de terreno para encontrarla.Por mas que quiso hallar o guiarse de su aroma nunca logró ubicarla.En este momento, ni su cariño o respeto por ella podía evitar la pena que experimentaría al no volver a pisar tierras vírgenes de los bosques que solía visitar la joven.

_Gracias por cuidar de mi_sabía exactamente lo que se venía encima,así que sentía que estaba en la obligación de ser agradecida. Inclinó levemente su cuerpo y levantó la cabeza regalándole una mueca de sonrisa,a penas apretando los labios.

_No haga eso princesa_negó el recibir un gesto de respeto.

_Vamos_le pidió sonriendo.De antemano ella percibía la presencia de Tsukuyomaru.

Rin caminó delante del guardia mientras sus facciones volvían a ser las mismas con las que había nacido. Vio a su padre.Tsukuyomaru estaba de pie junto al gran ventanal de la entrada y más allá,con unas mucamas,pudo distinguir a su hermana elegir un kimono;lo cual se le vino a la mente de inmediato que sería visitada por Hakudoshi, su prometido.

Le sonrió y luego dirigió su mirada ámbar hacia la de su papá, quien por demás se notaba muy serio.

¡Un castigo seguro!

Apretó los labios y avanzó hacia él con Suikotsu y Kirara siguiendo sus pasos.

_Un largo paseo ¿no es así?

_No tengo excusas,mas que se me fue el tiempo,padre.

Fue lo único que pudo atinar decir.

Tampoco podía sentarse y hablar de algún altercado falso o,en el peor de los casos;la verdad absoluta.

¡Oh,sí,fue un largo paseo! ¡Visité las tierras que colindan con las del oeste!

No,prefería irse por la tangente y evitar a toda costa excusas que salieran peor que la verdad.Además, Suikotsu estaba allí,¿qué podría hacer contra ello?

Como si supiera el lío que sus pensamientos causaban en ese instante en su hija,Tsukuyomaru ubicó su mirada ámbar en su sirviente quien mantenía su cuerpo en una pronunciada reverencia.

_¿Algo que debas reportar,Suikotsu?

El guardia levantó la cabeza observando la seriedad en su señor,entonces flaqueó. Deslizó sus ojos hacia la joven hija de Tsukuyomaru e inmediatamente descartó la decisión que traía desde que al fin Rin regresó segura frente a él.

No podía hacerlo.

_Nada fuera de lo normal que deba reportarle,mi señor.

Tsukuyomaru quiso pescar aunque fuera una mirada o un gesto que indicara lo contrario,sin embargo,el guardia se mantuvo serio y seguro, lo que no le brindó alguna razón para dudar de su palabra.

_Bien,puedes retirarte_dijo sosegado.

¡Wow! ¡Que bueno es para mentir! ¡le gana por mucho a mi sonrisa!

Sin embargo,Rin imaginó que le salvó el cuello tan sólo porque vio que su padre estaba demasiado serio.Probablemente habría tenido un mal día y al no encontrar a su hija menor allí, la hija que tanto cuidaba por ser la que salía de casa;supo que no debía acumular un peso en sus hombros,tanto en él como en la jovencita.

_Ve a elegir un kimono,el que más te guste_pronuncio acercándose y llevando un mechón del cabello de Rin hacia atrás_.Vamos a cenar en familia y aprovecharé para hablar con el prometido de tu hermana_sonrió y besó su frente,algo que la enternecio.

La chica asintió con la cabeza un par de veces y antes de ir con Shiori volvió a escuchar la voz de su padre.

_No vuelvas a tardar así,Rin.Me considero un padre que entiende a sus hijas y por ello no quiero que abuses de mi confianza ¿está bien?

No hizo ningún gesto y reprimió el nudo que se le hizo en la garganta, si tragaba saliva como quiso hacerlo por impulso,Tsukuyomaru habría entendido que estaba nerviosa así que,la muchacha volvió a asentir y a sonreír.

_Sí,papá.

Es verdad,estaba mintiendo, pero no estaba haciendo nada malo;nada que ella considerara como una falta grave a su seguridad o a las reglas de su padre.Él simplemente era un padre dedicado a ellas que se preocupaba porque las amaba y por ello,si un día la castigaba por algo así, no tendría mas que aceptar su falta,aunque,estaría contenta por haber conocido lugares a los cuales nunca pensó ir.

Un gusto culposo,así lo veía.

Continuará.

¡Hola!

Aquí un nuevo capítulo de este fic :')

He de confesar que me sentí muy feliz de recibir algunos comentarios del capítulo anterior.Me sentía muy nerviosa :'o Pero,afortunadamente,mi idea no pareció tan descabellada xD

Aquí se ve a una Rin "adolescente" tal vez ya han pasado varios años,pero quise conservar un detalle que me gusta imaginar en los seres como Sesshomaru o Inuyasha.

Tomando en cuenta el desarrollo lento de un ser como los demonios, fue que se me ocurrió dejar a Rin en esta etapa de adolecencia,aunque ya hayan pasado unas décadas de que naciera.Se me hace bonito ver un poquito de la Rin aventurera y un tanto rebelde que el personaje en sí tiene como características.

Claro que luego de madurar y de que se convierta en toda una mujer estas características vayan desapareciendo,no en su totalidad por supuesto,pero se verá un gran cambio.

Como podrán haber notado;nuestra Rin posee un fuerte poder de manipulación xD ¿podrá conseguir todo lo que quiera? Mmm,quien sabe xD

Las flores y todo lo que tiene que ver con la naturaleza le importan mucho.Ella atesora y practica las actividades que heredó de su madre.Y las flores tendrán que ver mucho en el fic xD ¿Spoiler? No,es de mal gusto xD

Bueno,aunque nuestro bello Sesshomaru aún no aparece (a penas son dos capí) éste quizá no tarde en aparecer,aún no lo sé. Hay que hacer un arreglo por aquí y por allá.jeje Porque puedo adelantar que ya hay varios capítulos escritos,así que es cuestión de reparar cuestiones que estén demás.

Para quien todavía duda de la pareja a la que el fic está dedicado, puedo asegurar con gran pasión de que se trata de Sesshomaru y Rin.

Hubo una linda personita que comentó el capí anterior y tenía dudas sobre ello.

¡Soy una amante del SessxRin así que aseguro que todo lo que escriba en mi vida será de ellos! :')

Bien,espero que esto haya sido entretenido y que se haya entendido cada parte como quise plasmarla.Cruzo los dedos para que no resulte tedioso o muy empalagoso. :3

Volveré cuanto antes pueda y como la otra vez; no me incomodaría me dejaran un bonito y precioso comentario. ;)


	3. Capítulo 3 :Frente al enemigo

Lazos de odio

Capítulo 3

Frente al enemigo

Tsukuyomaru estaba sentado en un gran sillón en el balcón de su imponente palacio. Desde allí podía ver mas allá,hacia el horizonte. Sin embargo sus ojos no veían algo en específico.Su vista estaba perdida,sus pensamientos se habían apoderado de él.

Actualmente permanecía preocupado por Rin.Conocía a su hija y sabía que corría peligro lejos de la protección del palacio,y el no saber hasta qué punto podía ser, lo inquietaba todavía más.Sin embargo,Tsukuyomaru ignoraba que lo que tanto quiso evitar en el pasado,de una manera casi directa acechaba a Rin desde hacía un buen tiempo.La "deshonra"Como youkais del clan llamaban a la chica, estaba muy cerca.

Habían sido informados por su enviado que la muchacha era de espíritu libre y sumamente descuidada.Sus planes de aniquilación estaban por llevarse a cabo.

Rin se hallaba en uno de los salones atendiendo las lecciones que había impuesto su padre ocultando un poco sus verdaderas intenciones.Era simple,si Rin hacía actividades en casa ésta no tendría mucho tiempo para salir.Así el youkai podría estar tranquilo pues su hija naturalmente estaba segura.

La confección de kimonos no le apetecía para aprender como su padre quería. Se le hacía una actividad aburrida, pero Tsukuyomaru había pedido...No,prácticamente no le había dado a escoger si quería o no dicha situación que obviamente sabía que era programada explícitamente para mantenerla encerrada en casa.No le hacía nada de gracia a la joven.Francamente no le gustaba.

Rin resopló tratando de ocultar su semblante alicaído. ¿Qué mas podía hacer? Seguramente después de sus clases bien podría convencer a su padre para que la dejara salir.Pensar en ello le hacía adquirir un nuevo incentivo y así acabar rápido.Siendo así, la joven tomó las telas finas que les proporcionaba el confeccionista de kimonos.Un youkai que usualmente les cosía sus vestimentas a toda la familia.

Por otro lado,Tsukuyomaru se lamentaba en muchas ocasiones el tener que recurrir a esas estrategias para eliminar futuros peligros.Habría querido que su hija fuese libre como ella quería. Poseía el espíritu de su madre.Cuando conoció a Midoriko supo de sus viajes a otras tierras de la región.Ella curaba enfermos,poseía un gran don espiritual,era una amante de la naturaleza,delicada y fuerte a la vez.Rin claramente desbordaba esa chispa y ello era la razón de su pesar.Aborrecía que sus ojos hermosos se vieran opacados y su personalidad no irradiara aquel brillo tan vivaz. Mas con todo y sus altos y bajos sabía que no podía retractarse. Casi podía oler el peligro.

Él gran lord se levantó de su asiento y caminó directo hacia el salón donde estaban sus dos hijas junto al maestro de éstas.A su paso,una fila de mucamas inclinaron su cuerpo pronunciadamente en muestra de respeto y a la entrada del salón un par de guardias abrieron la enorme puerta corrediza.

_¿Cómo están mis niñas?_entró y observó a Shiori y Rin junto a Issey Miyake,el cual era famoso y reconocido por crear ropajes con telas hermosas.

_Hola papá_se oyó a las dos jóvenes.Sin embargo una de las voces se escuchó apagada.

Manteniendo su expresión calmada y sonriente se aproximó a ambas dejando al paso una cabezada dirigida al youkai modisto de toda su confianza.

Tsukuyomaru besó la frente de su hija mayor y torciendo sus labios en un gesto afligido el cual Shiori notó,se aproximó a Rin.

_Que hermosas telas,¿cuál te gusta más?_le preguntó a la joven mientras tocaba la seda crepe fina que el modisto proporcionaba exclusivamente para las hermanas Yuko.

_Esta_respondió en voz baja.

Rin estaba triste y le partía el corazón saber que él era el motivo de que ella se notara apagada.

_La princesa Rin escogió esas telas y con algo más de practica,estoy seguro que creará un perfecto kosode,digno de una damita de alta sociedad como ella._Tsukuyomaru sonrió ante el comentario del modisto.Estaba seguro que si Miyake lo decía significaba que Rin poseía cierto grado de talento para esa actividad.

_Que bien,entonces quisiera ver tus ideas hija._Shiori desde el otro extremo sonrió y se acercó para observar también.

En la amplia habitación iluminada por una luz suave pero bastante brillante habían varios muebles, una mesita en el centro que es donde reposaban los materiales del modisto junto a unos elaborados bocetos en pergaminos que previamente traía perfectamente listos.

Rin tomó uno de los pergaminos en el cual estuvo dibujando con supervisión de Miyake hacía unos días,algo que ni Shiori ni Tsukuyomaru supieron de su existir.La chica lo extendió y descubrió ante ellos un boceto de un kimono(kosode) previamente terminado.

Miyake ya lo había visto muchas veces,pero Shiori y su padre aun no lo habían hecho, así que naturalmente fue una sorpresa,una linda sorpresa.

_Lo usaré en tu boda,Shiori._reveló la jovencita,situación que a la mayor le sorprendió e inmediatamente le causó ternura.Era hermoso que Rin se comprometiera tanto,tanto tomando en cuenta que aquella era una actividad que no le era agradable en lo absoluto.

_¡Oh! Te juro que te verás lindisima._la abrazó con fuerza y ambas soltaron una risita en sincronía.

El boceto dejaba mostrar un kimono con mangas mas cortas que el de otros estilos.La seda era color rojo con bordados de flores verdes con toques blancos en ellas.El obi de color dorado y el haneri del blanco tradicional.Estaba perfectamente detallado.Talla y cortes precisos.

La pieza larga de seda ya estaba previamente cortada.36 cm x 12m aproximadamente que luego se cortaría en varias secciones. Luego tendría que coserlas juntas según un patrón.

Después de explicar lo que haría, la mayor de las hermanas se ofreció para realizar los elaborados bordados,hecho que Miyake negó al adelantar que él ya los estaba preparando.

El padre salió del salón bastante sosegado después de presenciar que todo estaba bien.A pesar de haber notado un poco callada a su hija menor en los primeros minutos de su llegada al salón,luego de descubrir el hermoso kimono de Rin,las cosas se balancearon un tanto.Su hija se mantendría ocupada por un buen rato,ello era parte de su tranquilidad.

Su flor del manantial había estado triste,y tal vez,pensando en complacerla, él mismo la llevaría a algún lugar cuando ésta hubiese terminado sus cosas...¡Eso haría! le daría una sorpresa.

Cuando el almuerzo pasó y las jóvenes habían acabado su lección Tsukuyomaru pensó que era momento de hacerla sentir mejor y que ese lindo rostro al fin se adornara con una sonrisa.

_Niñas,estaba pensando en ir a dar un paseo por los alrededores,¿les gustaría venir conmigo?

Rin aleteó sus pestañas rápidamente un par de veces y pareció examinar la propuesta, y luego mostró media sonrisa,a penas y había curvado sus labios.

Realmente quería ir,pero siendo honesta ella deseaba visitar cierto lugar lejano al cual no podría llevar a su padre.La chica amplió más su sonrisa después de pensarlo,no podría rechazar a Tsukuyomaru,sería un acto muy cruel.Lo reconfortante de la situación era que pasarían un buen tiempo en familia.

Habiendo dicho un SÍ algo alegre,los tres salieron del palacio.

El aire le resultaba tan puro. Dejaba que el viento se colara entre sus cabellos,los hacía flotar,una sensación que a ella le fascinaba.

Las risas de las chicas reconfortaron el corazón de Tsukuyomaru. Se sentía tan lleno cuando las veía así. Los tres pasaron el tiempo recolectando algunas flores de la pradera y se dirigieron hacia la tumba de Midoriko.

Allí se hallaba un imponente árbol que brindaba sombra.Cobijaba la enorme roca en la que el nombre de Midoriko estaba grabado.A la izquierda de éste se encontraba un acantilado.Un lugar precioso,una vista impresionante en la que se podía sentir volar,ser libre.

Regresaron al palacio entre charlas y pasos tranquilos.Siempre que visitaban la tumba de la ex sacerdotisa volvían como sintiendo sus almas depuradas, una paz palpable y una sonrisa suave dibujada en sus rostros.Aunque la mas joven había pospuesto sus deseos de explorar aquellos terrenos,la salida le había causado un enorme bienestar.

Algunos días pasaron...

Desde la última salida con su padre y hermana Rin no había vuelto a pisar los bosques o praderas que solía visitar.Su trabajo con el kimono francamente le estaba consumiendo su tiempo,era algo lindo y especial porque planeaba llevarlo el día del matrimonio de Shiori pero la estaba dejando sin ninguna posibilidad de escapar de casa. Pese a la parte "negativa" del asunto,poco a poco Rin fue cambiando su estado de ánimo y Tsukuyomaru lo había notado.Le daba la impresión de que había dejado por un lado la idea que tenía de aventurarse,y eso le agradaba.

También debía su tranquilidad temporal a que ambas jóvenes estaban entretenidas planeando todo lo concerniente al tema de la boda de Shiori,quien estaba feliz.En el gran día se brindaría una pomposa fiesta en la que naturalmente estarían como invitados todas las familias de la región.

El futuro suegro de Shiori:Akago Okugata, y su esposa Ai Okugata eran demonios de rango elevado,muy poderosos.Anteriormente habían analizado algunas candidatas que sirvieran como buena compañera para su único hijo,alguien digna para salvaguardar su linaje intacto,pero en vista de que éste se enamoró tan perdidamente de Shiori,ambos progenitores desterraron la idea de elegir una esposa para él. Francamente Shiori no implicaba ninguna expectativa negativa de la cual aferrarse para impedirlo.No tuvieron ninguna objeción a la unión de ambas familias.

Claro,ella era la hija de un demonio legendario.A esa pareja sólo les preocupaba el linaje de la sangre.No eran amables con la raza humana como se caracterizaba lord Yuko.

En un principio Tsukuyomaru casi descartó el futuro parentesco con la familia Okugata, no fue hasta que vio a su hija realmente enamorada que se permitió cederla a Hakudoshi.Fue el amor mutuo departe de los jóvenes lo que lo incentivó a dar por hecho la unión.Tsukuyomaru ante todo quería que sus hijas se casaran enamoradas,no por obligación como en ese entonces sucedía en todas las familias.Uniones que se exigían con el único objetivo de obtener un heredero.

Tras el andar rápido del tiempo algunos meses habían transcurrido y la boda era ese día.

El palacio estaba vestido de fiesta,adornos en el jardín, olor a pastelillos de arroz inundando la cocina,y el ajetreo de las mucamas vestidas con kimonos mas finos y coloridos.

Mas tarde ocurrió todo.La unión se preparó justo como lo hacían los humanos .

Pese a pertenecer a la raza youkai, Tsukuyomaru y su familia poseían una especie de vínculo entre lo espiritual y lo propio de un demonio.Rin era la prueba viviente de ese vínculo, de esa mezcla entre lo puro y el aura demoníaca.Por ello,las Miko y monjes del templo en el que Midoriko aprendió a desarrollar su poder siempre estuvieron vinculadas a la familia Yuko.

Aquella tarde fue una de las más espectaculares de ese año.La hija de Tsukuyomaru se uniría en matrimonio como una humana de la nobleza.Una rareza para todos pero que podría decirse que volvía 'normal' al conocer las inclinaciones de Yuko de dirigirse relajado en cuanto a adoptar comportamientos propios de los mortales.

La boda con monjes dirigiéndola era una cosa común para lord Yuko.Y eso llevaba a los invitados a decirse mentalmente:¡Vamos,el hombre tiene una hija con una mortal! Una hanyo.

Los invitados se vieron un poco incómodos con los humanos,y para empeorarlo no eran simples humanos sino que eran poseyentes de poder espiritual. Personas que bien podían atacarlos y viceversa, se volvería un desastre.Pero Tsukuyomaru se veía tranquilo,seguro de que nada de eso pasaría. Los mortales de aquella fiesta eran amigos para él.

Siendo así, la incomodidad disminuyó parcialmente,y se dedicaron a observar lo que sería una unión extraña.

Los monjes, unos jóvenes y uno que mas bien era sacerdote,un hombre viejo y algo obeso daban instrucciones a unas Miko,soló un par,que se encargaban de colocar hierbas en unos colgantes que estaban a los lados del lugar el cual daba apariencia a la de un santuario.

Pronto se dio comienzo a la ceremonia. Hakudoshi y su familia previamente habían escuchado de las prácticas de las bodas humanas.Sin embargo,por su naturaleza ellos veían de aquello algo impropio...mas Hakudoshi no puso obsesión a aprender y llevar a cabo la tradición de la familia con la que emparentaría.Era algo diferente en comparación a lo simple y "mundano" de las uniones youkai,pero podía hacerlo por Shiori, adaptarse por ella.Esa era una unión basada en creencias de dioses y ritos de purificación, nada literal,por supuesto.Una tradición que había sido adoptada por Shiori y gritaba el nombre de Midoriko, pues para Shiori, era como un homenaje hacia ella.

Hakudoshi se dirigió hasta el altar en compañía de su padre. Estaba ataviado con un kimono negro llamado Montsuki.En él, como única distinción al sepulcral oscuro traía grabado el emblema familiar.Éste era un zorro color amarillo,ojos carmesí y con tres colas.Prácticamente esta era la descripción de su forma demoníaca.

Su cabello blancuzco estaba recogido en una coleta alta y sus ojos violeta destellaban un brillo hermoso.Sonreía en espera de su futura esposa y compañera de toda su existencia pues estaba seguro que ella era la correcta.

Tradicionalmente las novias eran entregadas por sus madres,pero en vista de que ésta no estaba quien la conducía hasta Hakudoshi era su padre.

Shiori estaba vestida con un Shiromuko.Un kimono de impecable blancura.Su rostro a penas y podía verse ya que el Wataboshi,la hermosa capucha blanca,solo dejaba ver sus bellos labios carmesí.Lucía realmente hermosa

Rin estaba cerca del altar.Casi estaba en las nubes, el aroma a hierbas aromáticas en verdad purificaba el alma,cosa a la que estaba acostumbrada,con ello recordaba mas a su madre.Ella le enseñó muchas cosas.Hábitos y ritos de purificación propios de sacerdotisas.La joven volteó para ver a su hermana. Sonrió con ternura recordando como había estado previo al ritual de unión.

La muchacha estaba hermosa,su sonrisa fresca y contagiante la hacía lucir más bella.Había ayudado a que Shiori se viera perfecta, y así se veía,completamente perfecta y se sentía orgullosa de ello.

Su atuendo estuvo listo justo a tiempo.Le había costado trabajo,pero ahora podía decir,felizmente, que gracias a su esfuerzo aprobó con honores la clase de costura.Y en lo único que esto la beneficiaba es que ese tiempo dedicado a la clase ahora estaba libre. Cada que lo recordaba gritaba en su mente un fuerte: ¡KYAA!

Sin proponérselo,de sólo pensarlo se había sonrojado y se mordía los labios emocionada. No era el momento para emocionarse por eso ¡pero el hecho es que no podía evitarlo!

Su sonrojo adorable fue menguando cuando notó a un chico casi de su edad mirándola de una manera en que dejaba ver su interés en su persona.Rápidamente apartó su rostro de esa dirección y casi rodó los ojos.Él debió haber pensado que en primer lugar se había sonrojado por él.

Eso imaginó Rin.

Soltó aire de sus pulmones lentamente llevando toda su atención a lo que estaba por ocurrir entre su hermana y su casi cuñado.Mas a sus espaldas aun sentía la mirada de ese chico de ojos escarlata.

Pero Rin no le dio mayor importancia y se concentró y relajó cuando su padre se sentó a su lado y éste le sonrió.

_Te ves muy gallardo,padre_la chica prácticamente se había colgado del brazo del mayor y le susurró al oído de manera dulce,sólo para que éste escuchara su comentario de halago.

_Y tu estas preciosa mi niña_ambos se devolvieron la sonrisa y silentemente se dedicaron a disfrutar del ritual.

A continuación: el sacerdote anciano empezó a recitar oraciones mientras colocaba las manos delante de la pareja.El aroma a incienso se podía oler por doquier y el silencio por parte de los espectadores era total,todos tenían puesta su atención sobre ellos.

A pesar de ir dejando el recelo, cierto número de invitados veían aquello innecesario. Sólo el hecho de que ambas razas,youkais y humanos estuvieran juntos,ya era bastante.Esos ritos de purificación era la inquietud de algunos.Si bien ningún demonio de alto rango moriría con ellos,no se podía dejar de lado que cuando los humanos unían fuerzas eran realmente poderosos y peligrosos.

Hakudoshi veía a su futura esposa por el rabillo del ojo.Es verdad,estaba viviendo algo nuevo para él pero ello le era fascinante. Nunca creyó sentirse como ahora,ser capaz de hacer lo que fuera con tal de complacer a una mujer...no,ella era SU mujer;lo sería para siempre y por ello aquel ritual de unión de humanos no era gran cosa de tolerar.Sonrió y tomó una de las delicadas manos de Shiori quien reaccionó a su toque devolviendo un leve apretón.

La música suave se escuchaba mientras las palabras del monje eran recitadas.Pronto,los novios pronunciaron sus votos.A continuación ambos bebieron los tradicionales tres tragos de Sake los cuales los novios se daban de beber uno al otro.Luego de ello vino la entrega del Juzus:el rosario sagrado que sella el ritual.

Y con ello se dio por finalizada la ceremonia.Según los monjes;los Kami habían aceptado con agrado la unión. Ya eran marido y mujer.

Tsukuyomaru recordó con una sonrisa en el rostro cuando se casó con Midoriko. No había sido una ceremonia tan pomposa pero realmente había sido hermosa. Él se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla a su hija para luego dejar que caminara a lado de su esposo. Estaba orgulloso y muy contento.

Rin la observó con sus enormes ojos brillantes,felices,y vio que su hermana sonreía radiante.Se había casado por amor.

Rin con ilusión también deseaba que un día llegase el amor a su vida.Quizás no le importaría cuanto tardara,lo importante es que también se casara por amor,no por obligación.

La ceremonia había durado media hora.Después todos pasaron al jardín,allí se ofrecían pastelillos de arroz entre otros platillos.La música seguía su ritmo y se veía que los invitados estaban relajados. Si bien, Tsukuyomaru supo de la tensión del momento que se vivió en el ritual,pero básicamente lo había traído sin cuidado.

En primer lugar,por su posición,tuvo que extender el número de invitaciones,ya si no se hacían presentes,o si se retiraban de la ceremonia no le causaba ningún problema.Nada de lo que ocurriera lo hubiese hecho molestar en ese momento.Menos una pequeñez como esa.

Algo alejada vio a su hija menor,parecía interesada en los instrumentos de los músicos. Tras haberse cerciorado de su ubicación se dirigió hacia los recién casados quienes conversaban con los padres de Hakudoshi.

_Lord Tsukuyomaru, que bueno que se acercó. Nosotros estábamos por sugerir que los chicos se retiraran cuanto antes para así poder consumar el matrimonio y buscar su primogénito_pronunció Ai,sin un atisbo de precaución.

Tsukuyomaru volteó a ver a Shiori automáticamente,esa mujer había dicho aquello en un tono tan frío y contundente que erizó la piel de la joven.Ésta sólo pudo bajar la mirada conteniendo un gesto de acongojo ante el tema tan incómodo. Yuko también observó a su yerno,y éste al contrario de Shiori se notaba serio y malhumorado. Él, con su semblante tranquilo y pausado devolvió su mirada hacia los padres de Hakudoshi y les habló:

_Me resulta extraño que diga eso mi lady.Creí que las tradiciones humanas no eran un modelo a seguir para los de nuestra raza_en su momento, cuando los padres de Hakudoshi supieron de la manera en que se celebraría la ceremonia desacreditaron la propuesta que les planteó su hijo.Hakudoshi tuvo una leve discusión por ello, nada grave,pero que llegó a oídos de Tsukuyomaru.

La mujer no tardó en mostrar su asombro y a la vez una mueca desdeñosa dirigida a su hijo,el responsable directo de evidenciarla frente al que era ahora su suegro.

_Realmente los hijos en cualquier raza indudablemente han sido lo más importante cuando se contrae matrimonio_respondió luego de recuperar su postura altiva.

_¿Qué opinas de eso Shiori?_preguntó sabiendo la respuesta.

_Hakudoshi y yo hablamos...y pensamos que aun no es momento para tener un hijo.

Tsukuyomaru entonces asintió con una cabezada.

No comprendiendo del todo la manía de Yuko, al dejar que sus hijas hicieran lo que les venía en gana los Okugata protestaron de una manera que se notara sosegada.

Luego de unos minutos tensos en el cual se discutió lo del hijo de los recién casados,Tsukuyomaru decidió acabar de un tajo otro de los temas a discutir,uno que seguramente tampoco les caería de buena manera,pero él era directo y contundente.

_Me complace que se haya llegado a un acuerdo.Asimismo,me veo en la obligación de añadir una más de las decisiones a la que nuestros hijos han llegado.Si bien es una tradición el que la esposa de su hijo vaya a vivir con ustedes;mi yerno e hija acordaron vivir en mi palacio.Es el hogar de mi primogenita y ahora lo será el de Hakudoshi._Aclaró haciendo escuchar en el tono de su voz la resolución irreversible. Era ese mismo tono el que usaba cuando discutía nuevas tácticas para proteger el que era su territorio. Era una mezcla entre sabiduría y severidad.

Nada de lo que había dicho Tsukuyomaru fue consensuado para los Okugata mas sabían que no era buena idea entrar en riñas,así que sólo se tragaron su ira.Es cierto que ellos eran demonios de alto nivel y sangre pura...pero francamente oponerse a Tsukuyomaru y ganarse su desprecio no resultaba ser algo beneficioso. El linaje y poder de éste eran extraordinario,un demonio de gran poder que ofrecía muchos beneficios los cuales no poseerían si él estuviese disgustado.

Tal cual como Shiori imaginaba que sucederían las cosas en su boda pasaron.Y para su felicidad y tranquilidad se quedarían en el palacio, ahí nadie los obligaría a tomar decisiones de otros,su padre era justo...además ¡no se separaría de su querida hermana!

La pequeña familia que había construido su padre ahora estaba creciendo.

Ai y Akago al menos contaban con que finalmente habían logrado obtener una buena esposa para su único hijo.El parentesco para familias como ellos era lo verdaderamente relevante. Quizás en ese momento no obtendrían un nieto que asegurara la supremacía y la continuidad de su legado pero el día que sucediera sabían que sería una criatura formidable.

Mientras todos conversaban tranquila y educadamente Rin lanzaba un suspiro de alivio.Había escuchado la discusión "diplomática" que se había mantenido en torno al reciente estatus de ambas familias y realmente le había resultado cansado.Pero también recordaba los dilemas parecidos que existían entre los humanos...y, francamente ninguno de los integrantes del matrimonio planeado podría lograr ser verdaderamente felices.Para los mortales y sus uniones arregladas era como entrar a un laberinto sin salida,ya si se enamoraban en el camino era simple suerte.

La chica había aprovechado a devorar algunos pastelillos de arroz sin prestarle atención a nadie que no fuera su familia.Tan concentrada estaba que nunca notó que algunos invitados la veían a ella,y de una manera nefasta evaluaban su comportamiento y sus modales tan sólo por el simple hecho de tratarse de alguien diferente.Una curiosidad con matices de rechazo la cual nunca mostraban directamente por tratarse de una hija de lord Yuko.

_Hola...¿Rin,cierto?

La chica volteó y al verlo lo hizo de una manera huraña.El muchacho aparentaba unos quince años igual que ella.Era el mismo chico de ojos escarlata que no le había quitado los ojos de encima durante la ceremonia.

Al evaluarlo rápidamente supuso que se trataba de un youkai de buena familia ya que a simple vista se podía notar.Él le sonrió de una manera coqueta,algo que aun a su "corta edad" bien podía reconocer.

_Nunca te había visto,¿no eres de por aquí?_dijo con deje desconfiado y algo pensativa como también curiosa.

_No.Mi nombre es Naraku,es un gusto conocerte_él notó perfectamente que Rin actuaba de manera arisca y francamente le resultaba divertido ya que no había motivo para que lo hiciera.Él sólo era un chico que sentía atracción por ella y buscaba ser su amigo,nada más._Veo que no eres muy amistosa.

Rin le devolvió la mirada mostrando en su rostro algo de mofa y le sonrió.

_¿Debería confiar en alguien que abiertamente se ve como un pervertido?_Naraku se paralizó un segundo y luego se echó a reír con muchas ganas.Ahora sí le habían dicho un buen chiste al contrario de que él lo dijera.

_Pues...básicamente no,en caso de que yo fuese un pervertido.Pero puedes estar segura de que no es así.

_¿Entonces por qué me mirabas así?_se cruzó de brazos viéndolo acusatoriamente.

_No voy a negar que eres una niña muy linda,pero el hecho es que me gusta tener amigos.Ya si te enamoras de mi o yo de ti es algo adicional.

Rin chasqueo la lengua pues todo lo que había dicho Naraku rebosaba enormemente en un gigantesco ego.Al menos así lo veía.Además el chico le pareció un charlatán,carismático,pero un charlatán.

_Claro_puso sus ojos como dos líneas apretadas,denotando fácilmente que no confiaba en él.

A pesar de que Naraku no había empezado muy bien ante la percepción de la jovencita aun así después de seguir conversando por un rato más lo toleró.Al principio le pareció que Naraku diría anécdotas sobre lo maravilloso que era hasta hartarla,pero no fue así.Le había agradado tras conversar,después de todo si era charlatán o no,siempre y sí le agradó.

Al verla su padre charlar con alguien desconocido tuvo un poquito de inquietud pues notaba al muchacho muy interesado desde el principio en su hija menor,jamás podría pasar desapercibido aunque fuese una mirada en alguien.Pero ahora notaba que para Rin no le era indiferente,estaba a gusto conversando,y él la hacía reír.

Con su andar tranquilo y una leve sonrisa en los labios entró a su palacio con la intensión de tomar un descanso.

Tsukuyomaru tomó una porción de Sake y se sentó en su sillón predilecto,con la vista perdida en el horizonte.

De la ceremonia hasta ese día, había trascurrido un mes.

Shiori y Hakudoshi se veían felices.El yerno de Tsukuyomaru quien ahora tenía un papel de hijo le ayudaba a mantener sus tierras en orden.El lord nunca pensó que podía depositar tanta confianza en alguien otra vez.Desde su amistad del pasado nunca había vuelto a experimentar el tener un aliado que le brindara tanta credibilidad,tanta como para admitir ahora que era como su brazo derecho.Aunque siendo él tan desconfiado y precavido aun no había abierto su boca para que las palabras 'brazo derecho' fuesen escuchadas por el muchacho.Para Tsukuyomaru la lealtad era lo primordial y por ello prefería esperar el tiempo que fuera necesario para depositar ese supremo don el cual es la confianza.

Hakudoshi era un joven que aun necesitaba tener muchas experiencias que con el paso del tiempo vendrían.Mas al ser hijo único estaba instruido para ser un buen sucesor de su padre.Tsukuyomaru no querría mejor yerno,un chico inteligente,sagaz y sobre todo que amaba a su hija.

Cierto día el amo del palacio llegó a casa al caer el ocaso.Estaba cansado, el día había sido largo.Esa vez tuvo muchas razones para demostrar su poderío como líder de esas tierras.Demonios de otras regiones habían entrado con intensión de invadir el territorio sur,cuestión que Tsukuyomaru pudo controlar satisfactoriamente.

Después de asearse y posteriormente tomar su lugar para reposar elevó sus ojos color ámbar hacia el techo con semblante pensativo.Su hija Rin ya estaba teniendo otras lecciones,esta vez eran unas que la ayudarían a extender sus dones heredados.No sabía si estaba lista para lo que pensaba pero las lecciones de espadachín iban tan bien que sinceramente estaba a nada de entregar en las manos de la muchacha el último regalo que había dejado su madre para ella.Pensando tanto y tanto,a horas de la madrugada se quedó dormido.

El sol estaba brillando radiante.Se podía escuchar el choque del metal contra metal.Rin estaba practicando nada mas y nada menos que con su escolta,el señor Suikotsu.La chica tuvo que escoger a un maestro y no tuvo que pensar en muchos ya que con Suikotsu realmente se sentía a gusto.Aparte,Rin había visto que él era hábil con la espada.

Al principio(unas semanas atrás)no supo porqué su papá le pidió que aprendiera a usar la espada.Ella desde siempre usaba el arco y era habilidosa en ello,pero ahora su padre le pedía que usara una espada.No se opuso a pesar de no ser un arma que le gustara en su totalidad.Siempre era bueno aprender nuevas formas de protección.

Con su imponente porte y altura Tsukuyomaru se colocó en su sillón predilecto,sólo para verla.

Todo estaba tranquilo.Se respiraba naturaleza por todos lados.Tsukuyomaru se permitió cerrar los ojos un momento...se escuchaban los pájaros por doquier,el dulce viento besar la cara cuando chocaba.Era un bonito día.Todo esto era combinado con la sonrisa y el jugueteo de la princesa Rin quien se reía de sí misma cuando hacía chocar su espada burdamente.

El youkai mayor sonrió,y sí creyó que era momento de que Rin recibiera el regalo de su madre.Sería bueno para que de una vez se acostumbrara a él.

Después de las lecciones mando llamar a su hija menor.

_Hola,padre_Rin entró a la alcoba de éste haciendo una reverencia.

Tsukuyomaru estaba sentado en el piso sobre un cojín y al medio había una pequeña mesa de madera pulida y brillante.Le sonrió a la chica y pidió que se sentara al otro extremo.

Al poco tiempo de que la joven llegase unas de las sirvientas pidieron entrar.Cuando les fue concedido estas entraron, traían unas bandejas que colocaron sobre la mesa para luego retirarse tras una seña del amo.

A Rin le pareció extraño que no sirvieran el té y de inmediato supo que su papá quería tener un momento a solas con ella y que sirviera el té. Seguramente quería corroborar y disfrutar de la forma en que las clases de etiqueta le habían dado la habilidad para algo tan importante como lo eran las ceremonias del té en la alta sociedad.

Sin mencionar gran cosa Rin procedió a servir el líquido verde y humeante usando cada utensilio con la mayor suavidad y destreza. Delicada y precisa.

Tsukuyomaru se complació.Si algo le agradaba era que sus hijas denotaran en toda actividad que podían ser capaces, desbordaran ese refinamiento incomparable y a la vez fuertes y extraordinarias con sus dones.

Tomó el té en silencio acompañado por Rin.

Fue un rato agradable.

Mas tarde las mucamas retiraron los utensilios usados y una vez mas,padre e hija se quedaron solos.

_Te estuve viendo practicar hija._observó a la muchacha sonreír con gesto en el rostro que indicaba travesura y un matiz de vergüenza.

_Aun no sé dominar bien la espada,no debiste verme padre_sonrió una vez más.

Ahora él comprendía porque Rin mostraba esa leve sonrisa cohibida. No había querido que la viera hasta dominar su lección. La joven sí que era obstinada y algo perfeccionista en ciertas cosas.

_Tienes talento pequeña. Y porque sé que así es_estiró su mano derecha y de ese costado cogió una espada enfundada_...te entrego esto que es tuyo.Tu madre lo dejó para ti.

Ella se emocionó.Sus ojos se empañaron,quiso llorar pero su sonrisa fue mayor.Los dos sonreían. Rin quiso agradecer de inmediato pero notó que Tsukuyomaru quería decir más,así que aguardó para escuchar.

Si bien era cierto,no tenía tanto talento con la espada pero ahora tenía un regalo de Midoriko y un por qué dedicar todo su empeño y así enorgullecerla desde donde estuviera.

_La historia que hay en esa espada se podría considerar como algo sobrenatural.Tu madre era muy poderosa como ya lo has escuchado muchas veces,pero con la espada lo era aún más.Te diré porqué:esa arma guarda poderes de purificación tan fuertes que ni siquiera yo pude tocarla sin la funda.Quizás pienses que no podrás usarla por la naturaleza con que naciste,mas no tienes que dudar.Tú eres una mezcla perfecta, un balance entre dos energías opuestas y por ello es que eres tan especial.No tienes límites entre lo espiritual y lo demoníaco.Tú,hija eres la prueba de que ambas especies; humano y youkai, pueden unirse y coexistir en balance entre lo bueno y lo malo.

_Entonces no me va a causar daño al tocarla._comentó la joven mostrando un semblante maravillado por la explicación de su padre.Las manos le sudaban ligeramente y podía sentir su corazón exaltado,para ella era algo muy importante lo que estaba sucediendo.Tsukuyomaru respondió a la afirmación de su hija con un movimiento de cabeza pues descartaba el que Rin no fuera capaz de dominar la espada.

_Tu mamá sabía que tú aprenderías a balancear ambas energías.Por ello es que antes de dejarnos se encargó de mostrarte el camino para que luego no fuese tan difícil para ti._A pesar de que el mayor hablaba tranquilo y contento, cuando mencionaba lo de la pérdida de su esposa,Rin siempre notaba que él la extrañaba y el ambiente se volvía nostálgico.

La joven ya había sido documentada por la misma Midoriko con las muchas anécdotas que ésta le había contado de sus viajes y enfrentamientos.Esa arma poseía gran cantidad de poder de purificación el cual la misma sacerdotisa en sus momentos de combates guardó en ella para que ésta tuviese el alcance y habilidad de eliminar hasta veinte youkais a la misma vez.

La mujer también contó a sus hijas con gran detalle su último enfrentamiento con aquella mítica espada.Había tenido que hacer uso de casi toda su energía llevándola al agotamiento extremo y al límite de por poco perder la vida.Los monstruos con los que peleaba se unieron en un sólo ser y duraron peleando siete días y siete noches sin detenerse.Midoriko a penas y salió con vida de aquel encuentro fatal,sufrió heridas sumamente profundas pero gracias a sus inmensos poderes purificadores como curativos y gran resistencia consiguió la victoria a través de su último conjuro en el cual hizo uso de todo su equilibrio en su alma dividiéndola en las cuatro esencias ancestrales y así acabar con el youkai al que casi tenía derrotado.

Rin recordaba exactamente el equilibrio perfecto que su madre había tenido en o aquel poder espiritual que se expulsaba a través del alma la cual se dividía en cuatro,cosa que sólo pudo hacer Midoriko.Ella recordaba que su madre siempre le decía que para conseguir aquel balance tenía que aprender a perfeccionar el equilibrio de esas cuatro cualidades que llevaban por nombre:Arimi Tama (valor),Nigimi Tama(amistad), Kushimi Tama (conocimiento) y Sakimi Tama (amor).

La joven entendía que posiblemente ella podría llevar en su personalidad aquellas cualidades y,tal vez,por ser hija de Midoriko, tener mucho talento en muchas cosas,y a eso le sumaba que ahora usaría la espada de su madre,mas con todo y ello nunca alcanzaría el nivel prodigioso de Midoriko.Sin embargo se sentía muy feliz de haber escuchado las anécdotas de ella y saber que su progenitora tenía tanta fe en su persona.Con eso le bastaba y sobraba.

Aquella tarde salió de los aposentos de su padre mostrando una amplia sonrisa, y en sus manos,como gesto de victoria,llevaba la espada del último recuerdo físico de Midoriko.

Rin le sonrió a los guardias que vigilaban los pasillos de las habitaciones y entró presurosa a la suya pues ya quería ver la espada con más detalle.

Se sentó en el piso y trató de canalizar respirando profundo todo su autocontrol,irradiar a través de su aura su poder espiritual.

Lo logró al primer intento y tras ello se propuso a sacar la espada de la funda.

A simple vista se notaba que había sido muchas veces usada,mas seguía guardando un brillo incomparable.

La chica sintió una corriente ligera de energía eléctrica que le entumió su mano derecha con la que la estaba sujetando. Lo comprendió tras jadear levemente, aún no estaba lista,necesitaba practicar y balancear muy bien su energía para que la espada no se protegiera igual que había pasado en ese momento.

Tras arduos días de práctica,Rin por fin veía los claros resultados.Si bien Tsukuyomaru había asegurado que ella era la única que podría conducir perfectamente la espada,había estado en lo correcto.Le costó unos días, pero ahora podía sentirse orgullosa de que parecía haber sido aceptada satisfactoriamente por la antigua espada de la sacerdotisa.Algo que para ella era de demasiada importancia y alegría.

Y con la nueva forma de protección a la mano vinieron casi de inmediato las notorias ganas de retomar sus excursiones hacia aquellos parajes desconocidos.

Era hora de volver a pisar los terrenos que tanto le llamaban la atención...sólo que, todavía resultaba ser toda una odisea poder escabullirse de su padre vigilando su desempeño cada día. Si tan sólo él saliera y la dejara sola,no sería mayor problema valerse de sus mañas para escapar del señor Suikotsu, el problema era Tsukuyomaru. El youkai podía ser un amable padre,un ser de temperamento tranquilo y relajado pero Dios sabía que debían cuidarse cuando el demonio se enojaba.

La joven sentada en un sillón de uno de los salones que daban vista hacia el jardín suspiró soñadora.A veces deseaba sólo mirar hacia el horizonte y dirigiese a él. Probar que podía cuidarse por sí misma,que el mundo no era tan peligroso como Tsukuyomaru decía. Mas Rin comprendía que de cierta manera su papá tenía razón pero eso no evitaba que quisiera vivir de manera libre ¿qué tanto mal podría pasar con una sola vez que saliera a escondidas?

Mas tarde;como por regalo divino el mismo Tsukuyomaru se acercó a sus dos hijas para ponerlas al tanto de que saldría del palacio.

_¡Cuiden muy bien a mis hijas!_les ordenó a sus guardias después de pedirles a ellas mismas que se mantuvieran en el palacio.

Esa vez su yerno no iría con él,su salida no requería de la compañía de su mano derecha,mas bien lo necesitaba allí por obvias razones.

_Hasta luego padre,vuelve pronto_le recomendó Rin sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

_Sí_le brindó un beso en la frente_.Pórtate bien,no vayas a darle problemas a Hakudoshi ni a Suikotsu.

Rin arrugó el rostro con expresión resentida,ya le había dicho a su papá que era suficiente con un niñero,ahora tenía dos.

Tsukuyomaru sólo sacudió la cabeza tras el gesto infantil y se marchó,confiaba de antemano en las buenas costumbres que había mostrado en esos días su hija,había estado muy sosegada con respecto a buscar abandonar el palacio,así que por aquella razón no vio venir que realmente sería desobedecido por ella.

La joven con pies descalzos corrió hacia su habitación, cerró tras de sí dejando a los miembros de la casa tranquilos de su ubicación ya que según lo que la jovencita había dicho iría a tomar una siesta.

No fue tan obvia en salir de en mediato, pasó un tiempo,media hora exactamente.Calzó sus medias y sandalias,ató su cabello en una coleta;tomó su espada y hablando en susurro le pidió a Kirara que la siguiera.

Rin sabía que por los pasillos era una locura andar si quería escapar,así que la forma mas lógica para ello era la ventana.Antes de salir disminuyó todo su poder youkai quedando en apariencia de una simple humana.Cabello castaño,ojos café, piel rosácea,casi tostada.Su cambió era total cuando adoptaba para sí todos los poderes heredados de la sacerdotisa.

Escaló los techos con mucha destreza sin que nadie la viera.La ventaja era que los youkais del palacio nunca,pero nunca tenían por precaución vigilar los techos y ella no iba a decirles que lo hicieran.Además,era un error el que sólo se movieran de sus puestos tan sólo cuando percibían alguna actividad extraña de energía youkai no identificada,que no proviniera de alguien de la familia o de algún sirviente.Probablemente, si Rin no escapara,ésta le haría saber a Tsukuyomaru de aquella falla que los guardias pasaban por alto mas nunca vio necesario notificarlo ya que a pesar del error nunca nadie atravesaría las barreras en todo lo largo y ancho de las propiedades de éste.Así que lo del descuido sencillamente la beneficiaba.

Siendo hija de Yuko para Rin fue muy fácil atravesar la barrera con su compañera de aventuras.Nadie se dio cuenta de su salida,ni su hermana,ni Hakudoshi como tampoco su guardia personal,el señor Suikotsu.

La chica lo había hecho otra vez.

Con el viento besando su cara de nuevo iba sonriendo.Se disponía a ir y volver antes de que Tsukuyomaru regresara.El tiempo era medido,muy ajustado.

Voló sobre Kirara por las tierras del sur y pronto sus ojos le dieron la bienvenida a los límites de los parajes del oeste.

Era una belleza ver todo aquel lugar desconocido otra vez.Allí,sobre Kirara pensaba recorrer todo el espacio que pudiera.

A lo lejos, tras haber avanzado mucho,en la espesura del bosque pudo ver una construcción gloriosamente edificada y rodeada de una especie de barrera.Frunció el ceño extrañada,se parecía mucho a la de su palacio.

Aunque aquella construcción se veía magnifica y hubiese deseado saber más sobre ella no era tonta como para no saber que muy probablemente eso acarrearía problemas. Así que con todo y sus dudas mejor volvió por donde había llegado, tal vez allí vivía algún lord y quizás no era flexible como su papá.

Mientras se alejaba su mente extrañada empezó a envolverla en una sensación ligera de déjà vu.Sentía que había visto ese lugar mas no recordaba cuando o en qué momento había estado allí.Aunque estaba segura de que no había pasado nunca.

Volteó y vio de nuevo hacia esa dirección,una pequeña parte de sí misma estaba casi segura de que ya había visto ese palacio.

_Que extraño_susurró dejando a un lado ese desvarío,sacudió la cabeza y volvió a ver hacia el frente.

De pronto,una ráfaga de viento mezclado con energía de un youkai que no conocía por poco la golpea de lleno.Se impactó ya que no lo vio venir.Buscó al dueño de aquella energía mas no lo vio.Suspiró tratando de serenar su mente y así descubrir el punto exacto del cual había provenido el ataque.

No sabía si bajar o huir.Se mordió los labios algo nerviosa y por mas que pareciera una locura la chica decidió bajar.

_Hay que ver por qué nos atacaron,Kirara_dijo acariciando una oreja de la gata que ronroneo en el tono grave que adoptaba cada que tomaba su forma de batalla.

Con cuidado fueron descendiendo poco a poco.Tanto los sentidos de Kirara como los de Rin estaban sumamente alerta,atentos a cualquier movimiento o alteración.

Cuando la gata bajó Rin ya tenía su espada en mano.Buscó rápidamente escaneando los arbustos y árboles cercanos.El sujeto estaba muy bien escondido,si es que aún permanecía ahí.

_¡Sal de ahí!_pronunció firme,¿por que me atacaste?

No hubo respuesta mas ella y su acompañante sentían que alguien estaba ahí.

_¿A caso tienes por costumbre atacar sin mostrar la cara?_habló una vez mas.

_Hump...eres una hanyo,pero debo admitir que me agrada que tengas agallas,niña.

Un joven youkai de piel morena,ojos azules,cabello oscuro atado en una cola de caballo y que parecía tener unos dieciséis años salió de entre unos arbustos.

La reacción de Kirara fue violenta,sabía que era peligroso así que inmediatamente le gruñó erizando su pelaje amarillento al tiempo que lanzaba una mordida al aire en dirección al extraño.

Rin estaba en desventaja,ella lo supo en ese instante. El joven la conocía y a simple vista notó que él provenía del mismo linaje que ella.

Poseía una línea purpura en cada mejilla que los distinguía de entre todos los demonios.La marca de nacimiento de los perros youkai.

Si bien ella no las había heredado, Shiori,y según su padre,todos los miembros de los de su clase las poseían,así que ese chico era proveniente de algún clan de los antiguos amigos de su papá.

Rin elevó la barbilla, el sujeto sonreía,se burlaba de ella.Es verdad,sabía que habían niveles altos de peligrosidad mas era hora de defenderse al grado mas alto si era necesario.Casi podía sentir su sentido sobrenatural que le indicaba que este era un adversario capaz de lastimarla en verdad. Y eso la llevaba a preguntarse, ¿sería ésta la razón por la cual su padre la cuidaba tan celosamente?

Su explosión de preguntas y adrenalina fue suspendida al instante que lo vio caminar.

Ella estaba de pie en el área despejada de arbustos,el joven quien había salido de entre estos empezó a caminar hacia Rin quedándose a una distancia prudente y desde allí él deslizó su mirada feroz de arriba hacia abajo de la joven.

No se le hacía de mucho peligro.Era una jovencita inexperta.Su apariencia humana le era repugnante;delicada, ingenua y un poco arrogante.

_Ya entiendo porque para mi lord tu existencia es repulsiva._sonrió mostrando sus colmillos_Te diré,tú eres casi el inicio de la ruptura de las leyes de los Daiyokai,como yo naturalmente...leyes que nunca se debieron romper.Lord Tsukuyomaru traicionó a su propia raza por unirse con la asquerosa humana que fue tu madre,y lo que fue peor...naciste tú.

Rin tensó la mandíbula fuertemente, ese tipo había insultando a su madre pero a pesar de que la rabia iba aumentando no podía permitirse perder la cabeza y caer ante las provocaciones.Porque lo sabía, conocía las estrategias que algunos enemigos usaban para poseer ventaja sobre el adversario, hablar de cuestiones que sacaran de quicio u ofendieran hasta perder la cabeza y atacar sin sentido alguno.Era ataque sicológico.

Si esa tarde tendría un duelo que tal vez le resultara demasiado difícil y peligroso era su deber mantener sus ideas en orden y pensar en cómo salir de esa situación.Luchar con inteligencia como decía Tsukuyomaru.

_Como sea,ahora que lo has puesto tan fácil,voy a matarte...pero,eres linda,antes me voy a divertir con la hija de una de las leyendas de nuestra raza,mira que honor_se mofó riéndose.

¡Oh,vaya que el sujeto era repulsivo! Se podía catalogar como alguien atractivo por fuera,pero dentro poseía una actitud podrida y eso le causaban a la joven ganas de vomitar.

El muchacho a continuación hizo crecer de un golpe su poder demoníaco.Sus ojos azules lucieron por un segundo rojizos, como brasas ardiendo, su cabello oscuro brilló con destellos cobrizos.

Parecía que ya estaba listo.

La verdad es que sí era intimidante pero de ninguna manera Rin demostró miedo o querer irse corriendo del lugar,al contrario, Rin empuñó fuerte su espada y tras suspirar hizo aumentar su poder espiritual para así poder hacer explotar de la espada todo el poder que ésta guardaba.

_¡Ponte a salvo Kirara!_le ordenó sin apartar los ojos castaños del muchacho.

_Oh,no dejarás que tu mascota pelee contigo_fingió pesar_bueno,yo pensaba ser un poco tolerante y dejar que te ayudara, pero si tú no quieres...te mataré igual de rápido,no habrá diferencia.

_Te mofas.¿Nunca te han dicho que no subestimes a tu oponente?

Aquel comentario no le gustó para nada,su cara se tornó seria,rencoroso.Mas casi de inmediato recordó que al hacer notar su descontento era como hacerla ganar una batalla verbal y no era su intención dejar que esa niña sintiera que estaba en desventaja.Rin claramente no era nadie,era una deshonra ante sus ojos.Y pensar que había planeado "divertirse" con ella.

_Tonta,tú no eres competencia para nadie._dijo en tono de voz desdeñoso.

El muchacho se lanzó a ella de manera potente, rudo.Al parecer sus intenciones de jugar ya no eran su visión principal,quería matarla rápido.

Rin frunció el ceño y de manera ágil esquivó la primera estocada que el sujeto propinó a su humanidad. Se impulsó unos pasos atrás y desde allí corrió para devolver el ataque de antes.

El acero de ambas espadas chocó,fue ahí cuando el muchacho frunció el ceño dándose cuenta que esa arma era peligrosa.La miró con recelo entornando los ojos y gruñendo furioso.

Rin dio una estocada lateral que dio paso a que la unión de las hojas de acero acabara.Ambos se dispersaron a una distancia prudente del otro.

_Hump...parece que tu espada es especial. Siendo así, creo que tal vez mereces tener conocimiento de cual es el nombre de quien te matará._Él sonrió igual que antes_Mi nombre es Koga y soy uno de los jóvenes líderes de elite del reino de la región norte.Para ti es todo un honor,como comprenderás.

En la mente de Rin el nombre de este chico se repetía y se repetía tratando de reconocer o recordar si alguna vez lo había escuchado.Le inquietaba saber que él la conocía.No quería ni imaginarse que él estuviese cerca de su padre,que fuera un infiltrado haciéndose pasar por amigo.O sencillamente se trataba de alguien que había estado averiguando de ella por mucho tiempo.

Kirara aun alejada se veía inquieta, sin duda alguna ella quería ayudar a su ama o ponerla a salvo.

El viento sopló y éste dio a conocer a Koga que debía apresurarse,su tiempo allí se estaba agotando,debía acabar su labor ahora para no dejar huella que lo delatara abiertamente.

_¡Hasta nunca hanyo!

Rin tensó la mandíbula aun sintiendo su cuerpo temblar de adrenalina como lo había sentido durante todo el tiempo que estaba allí con él.Era hora de acabar con eso,Koga estaba decidido a terminar con todo justo en ese momento.Rin se avispó todavía más haciendo uso de toda la velocidad que le era permitida con aquella apariencia humana.

Las espadas volvieron a chocar pero esta vez Koga aplicó fuerza descomunal la cual le fue muy difícil de repeler a la muchacha.

Una y otra vez las espadas chocaron. Ninguno de los dos hasta el momento había hecho fluir la energía que obviamente las armas guardaban en su núcleo.

Kirara seguía de pie,inquieta, casi arañando el suelo bajo sus patas,quería ayudar a su ama pero ésta le había ordenado no involucrarse.

_¡Prepárate!_El joven trigueño la empujó haciéndola resbalar.Rin se plantó duramente en el suelo para evitar caer y rápidamente colocó su arma en posición de ataque.

Una recia energía de color azul brotó de la delgada espada del contrincante. Por su parte,Rin también concentró toda su aura para así poder usar la espada como era debido.

La energía de esta era blanca.Una luz segadora brotó.De sus manos podía sentir como fluía el aura hasta al rededor de sí misma, la cual hacía que cierta ventisca leve moviera sus cabellos.

Lo que fuera a suceder en ese momento sin duda alguna era de total trascendencia.

Un cúmulo de adrenalina hizo que Rin dejara salir todo su poder y tras liberar su deslumbrante energía se lanzó con todas sus fuerzas hacia Koga,quien estaba dispuesto a matarla.Podía verlo en sus ojos azules que chispeaban en tonos más profundos.

Ambos emitieron un sonido.Él gruñó y a la vez dejó salir un grito ronco,gutural.

Rin lanzó un grito ahogado,y luego sólo se escuchó en el viento el aterrador crujido de unos huesos rompiéndose.

Rin salió disparada hacia el lado contrario de Koga. Kirara corrió velozmente y la atrapó. La chica gimió al chocar con la gata sin embargo sonrió y se aferró a ella como su salvavidas.

La gata colocó a su ama en el suelo y ésta tosió. Kirara al verla sangrar lamió su mejilla con cariño.

Con sus fuerzas mermando Rin volteó su cara hacia el frente,la capa de polvo que se había alzado ya desaparecía;entonces al entornar los ojos pudo distinguir la silueta de un hombre de pie.Jadeó pues estaba perdiendo el conocimiento y cuando el polvo se apaciguó Rin pudo verlo...su mirada era como el fuego y su rostro era el de un despiadado.

Entonces Rin supo que moriría.Aun con toda su confianza y talento no había podido evitar que los enemigos de su padre cumplieran sus objetivos. Tsukuyomaru tenía razón.(pensó Rin)

había retado tanto a su suerte y desobedecido de todas las maneras a su papá que ahora le estaban cobrando su error.

Continuará.

Hola, hola...pues he vuelto con otro capitulo mas,sólo espero que a quienes en un principio leían sigan pensando que lo extraño o fresco de este fic tan diferente en sus inicios continúe siendo de buena expectativa :') En serio,y sería fantástico que me lo hicieran saber :3

Pues entrando en materia de lo del fic,como pudieron notar,nuestra Rin al final sí tuvo el encontronazo que Tsukuyomaru estaba queriendo o suele pasar,luego de que se cumple alguna "profecía" la cual nuestros padres ya nos habían advertido,al final damos la razón xD

Bueno,eso es parte de crecer por sí mismos,así que la pequeña Rin seguro aprenderá cosas buenas de su desobediencia. :D

Espero no haberlos confundido con lo de la boda de Shiori al estilo Shintoista, la religión nativa de Japón.

Quise basarla perfectamente a como son esas uniones en Japón e investigué todo lo concerniente a ello,desde el hoy hasta lo antiguo.Así que pueden estar seguros de que cada palabra descrita acerca de ese ritual es sacada de diversas fuentes. :D Espero que les haya gustado esa parte. :3

Quería también abordar un detalle mas que mencioné en el capitulo de hoy.Es tradicional en la vestimenta del varón en un acto tan importante como una boda que éste lleve como un distintivo el emblema familiar.Eso me llevó a describir levemente a la forma demoniaca de Hakudoshi,era un zorro como lo dije,y quise basarlo en uno fantástico que vi en la serie Inuyasha. Para quien quiera ver de qué zorro hablo vayan y busquen el capítulo 164 (Shippo infectado "Nuestro peor enemigo")Es un capítulo muy divertido, yo me reí un rato al verlo otra vez. XD

Bien,sólo me queda agradecer a quien haya leído y espero que me tengan paciencia con las actualizaciones. (En caso de que alguien la espere xD)Jajaja

Y como última cuestión por decir,aunque...no,mas bien quiero culpar encarecidamente a Fanfiction por si hay nuevas palabras desaparecidas del texto.Me la hizo con un One-Shot que publiqué la ultima vez,se lee horrible porque las palabras desaparecieron cosa que en word se veía presentable. Así que si algo así pasa en este capítulo culpen a Fanfiction por come letras xDD

Nos encontramos pronto en otro capí, muchas gracias por leer. :D y como digo siempre "un review no cae mal nunca" :3


End file.
